Kuroko's Timeout
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A collection of stories concerning the Kuroko harem. It's a timeout from the usual basketball story line into one that shows the romantic side of things. May have multiple pairings per chapter, but Kuroko is always in it no matter what. Requests are accepted, there's a list in progress. Contains crack pairings so beware. Completed on Fanfiction. net, continued on tumblr.
1. Poetic Confession

**Title: Poetic Confession**

**Main Characters: Kagami & Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet.**

**-x-x-**

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Although we're friends_

_I still love you"_

That was the poem that kept on returning to Kagami Taiga's mind. In the states, a lot of people would make up poems with the first two lines and complete it in their own way. For some reason, this was what kept on invading his thoughts, but he had no idea why. First of all, he loved someone? In his book, he has **never** liked a person before. Secondly, the second to the last line states that the person he has these "romantic" feelings for is a friend of his. He was sure that the whole "Roses are red and blah blah blah" part is connected.

"Hey Kagami."

In the background, there was a little voice, but Kagami paid it no mind, he had more pressing things to think about.

"Kagami!"

Still Kagami had no reaction when suddenly a ball was thrown to his head and he snapped back to reality.

"Oi! Who threw that?!" The red haired male roared at his teammates as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well it's your fault for not responding." A light blue male that was shorter than him stated with no emotion in his blue eyes.

"So it was you Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he chased the weaker boy around the gym.

At the moment, the Seirin Basketball Team was having their usual practice, but couldn't continue due to one idiot not paying attention. Since everyone was too tired to do much damage, Kuroko decided to be the good friend he is and alert him in his own unique way.

"Ah, they're arguing." The other members sighed as they watched the two bicker like an old married couple.

"Just let them go." The team captain, Hyūga Junpei sighed. "Those two are the best of friends huh? Kagami is the only one that connects to Kuroko so well after all."

"What?" Kagami's ears perked at the sound of "friend" and realized that what the captain said was true. Especially since he's the one that Kuroko deemed as his "light".

"_Does that mean I like him?"_

**-x-x-**

The rest of the practice didn't go so smoothly. Due to his realization, Kagami had subconsciously avoided Kuroko the entire time. When Kuroko stole the ball and tried to pass it to Kagami, he would either dodge it or hide behind another member like a sissy. Everyone noticed that this was odd behavior coming from him and was quickly pissed off. Though most of all, Kuroko was practically seething.

When practice was over, Kuroko decided to confront Kagami in the locker room, but he ran away and headed for his apartment. The next day, Kuroko tried to speak to him at the beginning of class, but used the morning bell as an excuse to escape. Once Lunch arrived, Kagami had already left for the school shop and didn't return until it was over.

As each minute passed, Kuroko's temper only got worse. His speech was the same as always, but his expression was dark. If looks could kill, Kagami would have died by now.

Their upperclassmen had seen his behavior throughout the day and decided to let the two have some alone time as everyone else practiced. Using their authority, they locked the two of them inside the locker room with no other opening to use as an escape.

Now, Kagami had nowhere to run and was trapped from a pissed off Kuroko. His rage practically radiated from him at the moment.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko glared at Kagami whom jumped in response. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Huh? I-I'm not." Kagami shifted his eyes to the side; there was no way he could lie in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't answer; instead he just stared at him with his serious eyes. Of course within seconds, Kagami succumbed to him.

"I-It's just that…I realized something yesterday?" Kagami cursed himself. He sounded like a school girl confessing to her lifelong crush.

Kuroko only blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"Well…I think this would be enough as an answer." Kagami leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush along Kuroko's in a short and sweet kiss. Before Kuroko could respond to his brave action, Kagami took out a paper from his pocket with the poem on it. He blushed when he opened it and read the contents out loud. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Although we're friends, I still love you."

When he was finished, he waited for Kuroko's reaction, feeling like he could die from embarrassment. Finally, Kuroko whispered. "That's all?" He smiled softly at him.

"…What?" Kagami blinked, letting his words sink in.

"Jeez." Kuroko shook his head. "Only now you realized that you like me?" Kuroko questioned.

"…" Kagami nodded.

"Bakagami." Kuroko leaned in and kissed him again, except his was deeper and caused Kagami's blush to spread elsewhere. "You confessed to me in your sleep a while ago. I'm surprised you don't recall it."

"…Wait…so you knew?" Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. Kagami hit his head against the floor. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah…" Kuroko deadpanned. "But you're my idiot."

All Kagami did was blush.

**-x-x-**

**Um…well…not what I planned…but please review! :D**


	2. The Only One

**Title: The Only One**

**Pairing: Kise x Kuroko (Requested by BakemonoShoujo)**

**Summary: Kise Ryōta has always felt superior when it came to popularity. He was a famous model, able to play any sport, became one of the "Generation of Miracles" and even has fans from both genders. Yet why was it that Kuroko Tetsuya was different compared to everyone else? It turned out that the only explanation for his obsession was the little thing called love. (Oneshot)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

At Teikō Middle School, females would flock to the gym to watch Kise Ryōta playing basketball after classes. "Oh my god did you see the magazine with Kise-kun in it?" A fangirl squealed to one of her friends, holding a popular magazine in her hands hoping for a signature. Her friend squealed just as loud beside her. "Which magazine are you talking about? Kise-kun is in pretty much all of them!"

Another girl scoffed at how childish the two of them were. "The two of you need to grow up."

At that moment, Kise came strutting in, that same girl who scoffed began to yell at the top of her lungs. "Kya! Kise-kun look at me!" She flailed her arms in the air like a mad woman, making everyone else look at her weirdly.

Kise faced his fans and smiled his "Mr. Popular" smile, not really caring about who he was looking at in particular.

The other basketball members seethed in jealousy. They didn't understand what the girls saw in a guy like him. Though they did feel respect for him in terms of sports, other than that they hated his guts.

As Kise began to walk to the other boys to begin practice, he accidentally collided with someone. "Huh?" Kise looked down to see light blue hair, immediately recognizing who it was.

"Kise-kun." The boy in front of him bowed slightly in greeting. Kuroko Tetsuya, a member of the team that goes unnoticed, but is known for his unique skills. His presence was barely noticeable so many have believed that there was a ghost at the school.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled brightly and tried to grab Kuroko for a hug, but he was easily avoided. "Aw you're so mean to your best friend!" Kise pouted. For some reason, Kuroko was the only person that could erect such a response and a lot of girls were jealous of him. Though with Kuroko's presence, they quickly forget about him.

"…I don't believe that we're that close." Kuroko deadpanned. Kuroko was one of those straight forward types of guys.

"Boo." Kise whined, tears welling up in his eyes. "Aominecchi!" Kise rushed over to Aomine, another member of the team and complained. "Kurokocchi is being mean."

Aomine, a tall tan male with dark blue hair and blue eyes paid Kise no mind and just kept on shooting into the basket without looking at the two. "Kise, stop bothering Kuroko." He grinned.

Kise was about to retort that he wasn't being a bother at all, but they were silenced by the coach to begin their daily routine. He wasn't able to speak to Kuroko at all for the rest of the day.

-x-x-

The next day, Kise arrived late due to a photo-shoot, but rushed to class to see Kuroko since he believed that the two of them were the closest.

Sadly for him, Kuroko had stayed home due to being ill. Kise was depressed for the whole day, but would somehow bring Kuroko into conversations to make up for it. At first when Kise became a member of the team, he had no idea as to why Kuroko was a starter even though he was so weak. Later on, it was revealed that Kuroko was a special kind of player that used his amazing "passing" skills to bring the team to victory. From then on, Kuroko became one of the few people Kise respected.

At the moment, everyone was taking a break and discussed about the next opponents that they would face. Somehow, Kise was able to bring Kuroko into it. "Oh and then Kurokocchi passed me the ball for the first time during practice-." He was cut off by Midorima, a green hair four eyes that was known for his amazing three pointers, interrupted.

"Kise-kun, I would prefer it if you didn't speak about Kuroko in every conversation that we have, it's annoying." He stated while fixing his glasses.

"What? I don't always talk about him Midorimacchi." Kise blinked.

"I would prefer that you stop calling me in such a friendly manner, we are not that close." Although Midorima stated this plainly, Kise brushed it off.

"Kurokocchi and I are close!" Again, Kise somehow brought Kuroko into things.

Midorima glared at him, but decided to let it go. "Nevermind." He's too much of an idiot to understand anyway. "Kuroko finds himself to be the closest to Aomine and we all know that. Especially because Aomine is Kuroko's light."

"I am the closest one to Kuroko!" Kise glared at him, feeling slightly jealous at what he said.

Midorima scoffed. "Whatever I don't see why you have to be so angry at me." He shook his head. "However, I would like to know why are you so fixated on Kuroko anyway?" Midorima questioned.

"Well I-!" Kise was about to answer, but also wondered why. He definitely respected Kuroko, but…just as Midoricchi said, why would he be angry? Even the deepest part of his heart knew that Kuroko has always acted slightly cold towards him compared to his slight buddy-buddy attitude with Aominecchi. He didn't want to admit it, but he realized that he was a bit jealous over the two's relationship. Why couldn't he be like that with Kurokocchi?

**-x-x-**

**Later that day:**

After practice ended, Kise wanted to find the answer to all of his questions. His form was slightly off today and didn't want his thoughts to affect his game play. He decided to visit Kuroko's home to see his condition. It was his first time over Kuroko's house so he was a little nervous.

When he arrived, he hesitantly rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, he heard thumping and the door opened by Kuroko. The moment Kuroko saw him, he closed it.

"Kurokochhi!" Kise pounded the door. "Let me in!" This time, Kise heard another thump, which alarmed him. He jerked the door open and found Kuroko collapsed on the floor, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. "Kurokochhi!" Kise ran to his side and lifted Kuroko up, princess style. He carefully moved Kuroko to what looked like his room and gently laid him down on his bed. Even though he loudly shouted for Kuroko to reply, the boy did nothing but gasp for air.

For once in Kise's life, he was afraid. He was afraid that his precious Kuroko would die before he could confess his true feelings for him. (He was just exaggerating; Kuroko ended up just having the flu and wasn't supposed to leave his bed.)

**-x-x-**

Soon after, Kuroko's mother returned home from the grocery store and thanked Kise for helping her son, though it was his fault for him collapsing in the first place.

Kuroko's mother requested that Kise stayed with Kuroko until she finished cooking his dinner and that he tended to his needs. She left him alone after explaining the tasks that he would have to do. One of them was to change Kuroko into his Pajamas and wipe him down with a wet towel.

Kise was able to hold in his blush until she disappeared from sight, but had a major nosebleed at the thought of seeing Kuroko naked.

Staring at Kuroko's sleeping figure, Kise had many perverted images running through his mind. He just realized that the reason for his odd behavior was due to love. He wanted to hit himself for being an idiot. He just had to fall for the one person that would probably never have an interest in him. He had people practically begging for him just to glance their way and yet…he fell for the "Invisible Man"?! As time passed, he understood just how stupid he was.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise ran his hand over Kuroko's lips. Oh how he wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. He wasn't inexperience when it came to dating, but he never felt this way for anyone before. "If only you felt the same way I do." He whispered, not expecting an answer. He waited for a bit just in case, but it was just as he thought; Kuroko was out like a light.

"I might as well change him before he opens his eyes and I lose what little respect he has for me." Kise, the one that was always the annoying peppy guy in the group actually felt defeated. He moved on top of Kuroko, making sure to not touch him enough to wake him. "This feels wrong…" He blushed.

Trying not to think about how smooth Kuroko's skin was, Kise removed his thin clothing until the only thing that remained was his underwear. The image wasn't good for his beating heart. He felt like he would faint any second now.

He grabbed the wet cloth and began to rub Kuroko's body with it. The way it made his skin shine caused him to grow hungry with lust, but had to bite down on his tongue to keep his inner beast contained. "He owes me for not pouncing him." He paled when he remembered that he was already on top.

"Mm Kise-kun…" A little whisper escaped Kuroko's lips.

Kise froze_. "Had he woken up?" _He thought as the alarms in his mind were going off. He would forever appear to be a pervert!

As he waited, his heart beat once again became irregular and Kise felt like it was going to explode. Thankfully it turned out Kuroko was just sleep talking. Kise smiled with his eyes closed, feeling relieved. "Phew." He wiped the sweat off his eyebrow.

"…What are you doing?"

Kise snapped his eyes open to see blue eyes staring. "K-Kurokocchi!" Kise jumped and ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud. "U-Um I'm n-not doing anything." Kise sprang up and started to whistle as if everything was all fine and dandy, not that he looked like a sex offender of anything.

Kuroko stared at him then noticed that he was wearing different clothes than earlier. "…Did you change me?" Kuroko asked as he continued to stare at him.

Kise knew that he couldn't lie, especially with those eyes of his. "Y-Your mom asked me to." Kise didn't lie, though he did love the fact that she asked him to do it.

Kuroko blinked. "Thank you." Kuroko's face seemed to grow hotter. Kise was by his side before you could say "Kise and Kuroko for the win!" and already had his hand on Kuroko's forehead.

"Are you alright? Did you fever become worse?" Kise worried over him, similar to how a mother would worry about her child.

"…It's not that…" Kuroko responded quietly. "But could you come closer?"

"Hm?" Kise moved so he was only an inch away from Kuroko's face, he could smell his breath. It smelt like vanilla.

"Thanks Kise." Kuroko whispered before pecking Kise's cheek.

The next couple of minutes were filled with silence before the room erupted with Kise's "Hooray!" He wanted to find out why Kuroko did that, but he was once again knocked out.

The next day Kise confronted Kuroko about it.

"Huh? You visited me yesterday?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, not recalling the event of him kissing Kise at all.

Poor Kise, it appeared as though he had a long way to go.

**-x-x-**

**Kekeke. :D Please review.**


	3. Embarrassing

**Title: Embarrassing**

**Pairing: Midorima x Kuroko (Requested by BakemonoShoujo)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

It was summer break and the Shūtoku basketball team was going to start their joint training with Seirin High. Midorima, a green haired four eyes guy and the shooter for the Shūtoku team was not happy at all. His old teammate, a light blue haired male named Kuroko from Teikō Middle School would be there, but as a member of the Seirin team. His closest friend (though he treats him like a servant) was teasing him on their way to Seirin High via rickshaw.

"Why…why must we always take this method?" Takao panted as he peddled with Midorima riding in the rickshaw.

"You're the one who lost in rock, paper, and scissors." Midorima replied while smirking. "Anyway, I'd rather not waste any effort to get there when we're just going to win in the end." He took a sip of his sweet red-bean soup.

"I just think that you're too excited to see Kuroko when the other Generation of Miracles can't." Takao stifled his laughter, but was caught off guard when Midorima threw his empty can at him.

Midorima's aura darkened. "A B-type like me and an A-type like him aren't compatible…so whether the others are there or not doesn't make a difference."

Takao squinted. "I didn't ask you that."

"Just shut up and peddle."

As the two finally made it to the High School, Midorima looked around in the least noticeable way possible. He scoffed. "I don't see why he picked this place." He mumbled.

Takao heard and smirked. _"He really isn't honest at all."_ He thought. "You're still going on about that?"

Midorima ignored him. "I respect him, but I still can't accept him going to a no name new school like this."

"Hm…To me you just sound jealous" Takao teased.

"Don't be stupid." Midorima hit him in the side.

The two of them followed the directions (the coach gave it to them) and arrive at the gym. They could hear the sounds of sneakers and dribbling. The other members of Shūtoku must have gotten there before them and started the practice game.

When they got inside, they were proved wrong. It turned out that Seirin were already practicing. Though Midorima would never admit it, he thought it was respectable of them.

As he watched the Seirin team compete against themselves, his eyes naturally found Kuroko and followed his movements. Ever since Kuroko joined Seirin, his skills have improved just like the other Generation of Miracles. The way that Kuroko would pass the ball using his "Misdirection" was a work of art. If he were to play the piano during a game, he was sure that Kuroko would be seen "dancing" from the audience.

"It's breathtaking." Midorima whispered. That moment, Kuroko glanced at him. Midorima's breath was stuck in his throat. It was almost as if Kuroko had heard him from that distance.

Soon, practice was finished and Kuroko walked over to Midorima. Although he also believed that their personalities didn't match well, he felt that it would be rude to not greet the two. "Hello Midorima, Takao." He said politely.

Midorima scoffed and fixed his glasses. "We're not fated to lose today like last time."

Kuroko didn't reply, but his aura did turn more aggressive. Although Kuroko is a team player, he did hate to lose.

"Don't be like that Midorima." Takao slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "The two of you hadn't seen each other in a while. I think it would be a good idea to just make up and be friends." He flashed an all knowing grin directed at Midorima.

"Friends?" Midorima glared.

"I would prefer it if you let go of me." Kuroko glared at Takao and turned towards Midorima with a confident smile. "We're not going to lose either."

Midorima laughed sarcastically, though on the inside he was blushing a little bit. _"Cute."_ However, on the outside, he smirked. "Oh really? Would you like to bet on that?"

Kuroko shook his head, his light blue hair becoming messy in the process. "I'd rather not if it's you…"

The inside version of Midorima jumped in the air, _"At least he acknowledges my skills."_ "Good to know that you're not an idiot."

Kuroko was taken aback. "Are you saying that I'm an idiot if I believe Seirin will win?"

Midorima fixed his glasses. "Precisely."

As the two of them stared off, Takao was laughing on the inside knowing why Midorima was such an ass. "Pfft you're such a tsundere."

"What was that?" Midorima turned towards him menacingly, scaring the crap out of him.

"N-Nothing." Takao shook his head.

Midorima glared at him, and then continued to glare at Kuroko. "So then, what would you bet?"

"If Seirin wins, then you will have to…" The consequence of not winning in the tournament popped into his head and made Kuroko smile deviously if that was even possible. "You will have to confess to the person you love…butt naked."

Takao smirked having an idea that would surely mess with Midorima. "Okay!" He smiled at Kuroko. "If we end up winning, then you will have to go on a date with Midorima!"

"What?" Both Midorima and Kuroko blinked. Both options would be a bad choice (mainly for Midorima), but before either of them could cut the bet off, they were interrupted.

"Kuroko get over here!" Sadly for Midorima, but Kuroko was quickly called over by Kagami to see if he had the thing he wanted.

"Well…" Kuroko held his hand out for Midorima to shake. "In the end, let's have a good game today." He smiled.

"Ye-." Midorima was cut off when Takao pushed him out of the way and shook Kuroko's hand instead. Afterwards, Takao had a big bump on his head from a nearby basketball.

**-x-x-**

Somehow Seirin won by one point. The cause was that the two teams were tied, but then Midorima accidentally pushed Kagami (It was definitely jealousy) and Seirin was able to get a free throw and won the game.

That day, Kuroko was flashed by a pissed off red cheeked Midorima with no clothes on and the image would forever be etched into his mind.

Takao on the other hand, would forever use it against Midorima.

A while later, Midorima and Kuroko went on a date to an amusement park. It was Kuroko's way of apologizing for using that as a bet. (He didn't hate the view though.)

Midorima on the other hand was worried about something else. Now he could never get married. "Kuroko, you better take responsibility."

"…" Kuroko was speechless, but in the end, he nodded. Midorima wasn't the only one thinking of how cute the other was.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: LOL this turned completely different half way through XD I always thought of Midorima as a tsundere XD I don't know why, but it's cute. ****Please review :D**

**Here is the list I messaged some of you about!**

**List of Requests (As of 3/12/13):**

**AJ-Machado: Kiyoshi x Kuroko**

**ben4kevin: Mitobe x Kuroko**

**sync94: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**iKitsuNeko: GoM x Kuroko**

**AJ-Machado also requested:**

**All Boys x Kuroko**

**Haizaki x Kuroko**

**Kuroko x Takao (Does this mean Kuroko is seme?)**

**Kasamatsu x Kuroko.**

**Since this is a lot, they will be random.**

**However, if someone else requests for one of them (or anyone)**

**I'll add it to the list.**

**Thank you! :D I'm not sure when my next update will be, but definitely by next week.**


	4. Best Decision Ever

**Title:** **Best Decision Ever**

**Pairing: Kiyoshi x Kuroko (Requested by AJ-Machado****)**

**A/N: This was seriously difficult T-T I had no ideas and I'm sure that one day someone might suggest this pairing, so I might as well twist the event when they first met XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

One day after practice, Kuroko Tetsuya decided to stay after to continue on his own. After facing a humiliating defeat during the Final League, they all lost their edge, especially him. He needed to figure out a new way to defeat the Generation of Miracles and make him and his team number one in Japan.

Kuroko bent his legs and threw the ball, it looked like it was going to go in, but hit the rim and bounced off. Kuroko panted, exhausted from practicing past his usual limit.

He was about to give up when he heard the gym doors being swung open. He decided not to look though since he expected it to be Kagami or maybe even their coach.

However, when he turned around, it was a person he had never met before. That person had half-long brown hair and dark eyes. He was tall, even taller than Kagami and looked extremely skilled. The mysterious person grinned. "Yo." He also had a bag of candy in one hand and the basketball Kuroko used to miss the basket in the other.

Kuroko stared at him.

"You really are only good at passing. But who cares? I like your basketball style. You just lack experience." The person just shoved a candy into his own mouth and chewed it.

Kuroko continued to stare. "…Who are you?"

"Ah!" It seemed as though a light bulb appeared above the person's head, almost as if he forgot that he needed to introduce himself. "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei." He threw another candy into his mouth and held the bag towards Kuroko. "Do you want some?"

"No thank you." Kuroko rejected him politely.

"Oh well that's your lost." Kiyoshi continued to chew his candy, the crunch was clearly audible.

Kuroko stayed silent, though he was curious about the amount "Kiyoshi-san" was going to eat.

"Take the 'ki' from 'This tree, what is it? What is this tree?'" He sang. "Plus the 'kichi' of 'good luck', and it's Kiyoshi.

"I see." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Kiyoshi continued. "Then the 'tetsu' in 'dumbbell' and the 'hira' in lowly employee' and you get Teppei!"

"Um, do you want something?" Kuroko asked.

Kiyoshi smiled. "You're interesting."

"…Huh?" Kuroko blinked. This person certainly was random.

Kiyoshi dropped his candy on the floor. "I like interesting people." He grinned, walking towards Kuroko until he was right in front of him.

"Okay?" Kuroko couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"How about you become my shadow instead of Kagami's?" Kiyoshi bent his knees and made a shot, the ball went straight into the hoop.

Kuroko tilted his head. "…" He wasn't sure what that meant at all.

Kiyoshi turned to Kuroko. "If I can win a game against Kagami, then I'll become your light." He waved his hand. "See you next week when I play against Kagami."

"Um…" Kuroko tried to warn him, but Kiyoshi ended up stepping on his own candy.

"Ah!" Kiyoshi stumbled. "I just bought these!"

Kuroko decided that it was the perfect time to leave.

**-x-x-**

The next week as everyone was busy practicing, Kiyoshi walked into the gym wearing his uniform with the number 7 on it. He grinned at everyone. "Let's play."

Everyone had a different reaction. Hyuga was pissed, some were shocked, and well many weren't surprised. Though Kiyoshi didn't care about any of them and waltzed towards Kuroko who was one of the ones with no reaction what so ever.

However, the first years were thinking, "This was the guy who created our basketball team?!" and were shocked that he was even more random than what they described.

Hyuga was pissed and grabbed Kiyoshi's collar. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to play a game." Kiyoshi continued to grin as Hyuga pushed him. "I've made a bet with Kuroko."

"Eh, Kuroko?" Now everyone directed their gaze towards the invisible man. "When did the two of you meet?"

Again, Kiyoshi didn't care about them, but instead walked towards Kagami who was busy shooting baskets. "So you're Kagami."

Kagami used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. "Yeah and?" The ball he shot with bounced towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi picked up the ball and pointed at Kagami. "I challenge you to a game for the right of Kuroko's light!"

"…What?" Kagami glared at him.

"Eh?!" The rest of the team practically jumped out of their skin.

Kuroko on the other hand, just stared. Although he could understand people pretty well, when it came to anything related to love…he was just as inexperienced as Kagami is at girls.

Although Kagami believed that Kiyoshi must be out of his mind, but he agreed anyway.

**-x-x-**

In the end, Kagami lost.

Kiyoshi dunk the ball into the basket and with a triumphant yell, screamed victory. "Kuroko!" He picked Kuroko off the ground and swung him around.

"…" Kuroko hated it when people treated him like a child, but he was impressed. He wasn't an "uncrowned general" for nothing. "Good work." Kuroko showed him one of his rare smiles and from then on, Kuroko began to coordinate his plays with Kiyoshi. He did believe that it was one of the best decisions he has ever made.

**-x-x-**

**Kuroko's Timeout Requests:**

**ben4kevin: Mitobe x Kuroko**

**sync94: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**iKitsuNeko: GoM x Kuroko**

**TunaForDesert: Haizaki x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

**R3iga1004: Imayoshi x Kuroko**

**Kat nee-san: (Haizaki x Kuroko, Imayoshi x Kuroko and Takao x Kuroko)**

**JustAnotherFan: Akashi x innocent Kuroko**

**Note: Turned out to be Takao x Kuroko XD It was just a misunderstanding. Though…I shall one day make a oneshot where Kuroko is a seme w Also the crack parings mentioned as a side note were just suggestions, but I'll do them if someone requests. .**

**Omg I feel as though I made Kiyoshi into a pervert XD Sorry. It really didn't go as planned…but….yeah…Please review! :D**


	5. Everyone Loves Kuroko

**Title: Everybody Loves Kuroko**

**Pairing: Rakuzan x Kuroko (Requested by ben4kevin)**

**A/N: ben4kevin decided to change the pairing from Mitobe to Rakuzan. I bet that surprised ya! :D I decided to have this oneshot placed after the Winter Cup, but we don't know who won! I don't want to post my predictions. If you ever wonder about how my story is accurate, I do research on the wikia and also the manga. ( wiki/Kuroko_no_Basuke_Wiki)**

**P.S: Did you guys read the latest chapter of the manga? Finally the mystery is beginning to unfold!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

After the Winter Cup finals, Seijūrō Akashi changed for the better. Instead of the winning obsessed person he was (he's still obsessed with winning); he turned back into the friendly person he was before the power got to his head.

Since he was the last Generation of Miracle, everyone realized that each prodigy changed due to Kuroko's influence.

One day, Akashi decided to take the initiative and invite Kuroko to visit the high school he attends, Rakuzan High.

Rakuzan High School is a prestigious school in Kyoto, far from where Seirin High is located. Because of this, Akashi used special means to transport Kuroko there. Not only is Akashi, the captain of the Generation of Miracles there, but so is three out of the five Uncrowned Generals. Although the Uncrowned Generals were overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles, they respected their captain, even if he's a first year student.

Not only that, but after facing Seirin on the court, they were able to witness the amazing skills of Kuroko. They were curious about him. Ever since the match, they would hear stories from Akashi since he was the one that found Kuroko's power. They also wished to meet him as fellow basketball players, not enemies.

After arriving to the high school, Kuroko was slightly taken aback by the size. He knew it was the perfect school for Akashi since his family is, well, loaded.

As he ventured into the school via escort, he arrived at one of the many gyms located on the campus. When he arrived, the other members in the first string were already practicing with their usual routine. The starters however, weren't there.

"Where's Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked his escort.

"They're inside the meeting room. I believe that Akashi-sama is making preparations for your arrival." He replied.

Then, the escort led him past the court and through a hall. One of the doors had a name plate which stated 'Meeting Room' in bold text. The escort knocked lightly and paused for the response. "You may come in." a voice said on the other side.

Kuroko smiled softly. It was just like Akashi to word it that way.

The escort opened the door and held it for him.

When Kuroko got inside the room, he noticed that it looked bigger compared to the outside. In the middle of the room there was a white board that was used for strategic planning and a long table that was placed horizontally from his point of view.

Kuroko took the open seat in front of him. On the right end, Akashi sat in all his glory with a triumphant smirk. His red hair styled to be spiky and his heterochromatic eyes practically glowed with confidence. (His right eye is red and his left is yellow/orange). The seating arrangement allowed the two of them to be the closest.

In front of Kuroko sat Nebuya Eikichi. He had somewhat dark colored skin and a short beard. He had a big build, taller and more muscular than Kagami. He also has short black hair which is styled with two stripes each on the side of his head. If Kuroko remembered correctly, his jersey number was number 8. At the moment, he had a large plate of different types of meat and was currently gobbling it down. It reminded Kuroko of Kagami, but there's no way Kagami could compete with this guy.

On Eikichi's right, Hayama Kotarō was practically vibrating in his chair. Although he was pretty tall, he was also quite thin. He has short light hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth.

"_I think he wears the jersey number 7."_ Kuroko noted in his head.

On the left end of the table sat Rakuzan High's basketball coach, Shirogane Eiji. He has clean black, straight hair that is swept back. He was dressed in a black business suit; white shirt and red tie. He looked to be in his 40s. The coach just sat there with a newspaper in his hand. He must have been there just to observe.

Finally, on Kuroko's left sat the third Uncrowned General, Mibuchi Reo. Mibuchi is tall and has long black hair that reaches his chin. He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes. He wears the jersey number 6.

Kuroko stayed silent as he recalled how amazing all of them were. He wondered why he was there since one of Akashi's servants just arrived to his home and picked him up.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko. "How was the trip, Tetsuya?" He asked pleasantly.

"It was good." Kuroko answered politely.

"I wished that the two of us could have some peace and quiet, but the members of my team requested to also be present. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." Akashi was definitely different in comparison to how he was before their game. Before he spoke as an Emperor crazed with power.

Kuroko remembered him stating: "_If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are" _once. He was glad that the captain he admired was back, rather than the person that he feared. "I'm not bothered by it." He smiled, one of his few rare smiles.

The other members quietly listened to the two of them converse. Though as quiet as you could possibly be with your mouth full of meat. As they watched Kuroko, they seriously wondered how he could have such an amazing skill even though he looked physically weak. Then they recalled that it was their captain who helped create this technique, and just stared in awe.

Akashi noticed their reaction and smiled. "You guys have met Tetsuya." They all nodded. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The first to speak was none other than the giddy Hayama. He pointed to himself. "I'm Hayama Kotarō, but you can call me Hayama!" He then pointed to Kuroko. "Wow you really look super weak compared to when you're on the court! I'm still shocked that you can play! Who knew that the saying 'looks can be deceiving' would be so effective!?"

Eikichi burped after taking a break from his snack. He held his choptsicks between his fingers and used them to point at Kuroko. "I'm Nebuya Eikichi, I guess you can call me Eikichi." He burped again.

Hayama pinched his nose. "Ew your breath smells like meat you muscle gorilla!"

"Thanks." Eikichi replied.

"That wasn't a compliment." The last one to introduce himself shook his head. "Disgusting." Mibuchi shook his head. "My name is Mibuchi Reo, you can call me Mibuchi." He smiled as he turned towards the right, so he could look Kuroko in his eyes. He paused for a moment to analyze Kuroko through the emotion in his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. _"Impressive."_

"Now that the introductions are finished, let's move on." Akashi folded his arms. "I would love to invite you to Rakuzan, Tetsuya."

"Huh?" Kuroko's eyes widened. Although Kise had asked him once, he was surprised that Akashi was too.

"After the match, I have realized that you would be a huge asset to our team." Akashi smiled. "Just like in middle school, your talent is perfect."

"…" Kuroko remained silent. He never expected this at all.

"Of course I'll let you have the final decision; I'm not going to force you into anything."

Those words made Kuroko remember his time in Teikō when he had almost given up and Akashi saved him. If it had been Kise, then he would have immediately turned the offer down, but it was Akashi that was offering this time. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hesitating.

"For now, would you like to hang out somewhere?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko took a second, but nodded. He would love to spend time with Akashi.

"I want to come too!" Hayama jumped out of his chair.

Eikichi on the other hand, decided to stay there and continue eating. He did want to see Kuroko, but he wasn't that eager to miss eating his meat. "I'd rather stay." He chugged down a bottle of water and started to eat another plate of meat.

Lastly, Mibuchi was concerned about how Hayama may act. Even though Akashi had changed, his temper didn't. "I'll tag along, just to keep Hayama in check."

Hayama frowned. "Geez Reo sis, I don't need a chaperone!"

**-x-x-**

Akashi led Kuroko out of the gym and the tour began. He showed him the different buildings, what they were for, even their athletic facilities. Rakuzan had a huge pool, courts, and the like. For anyone that was into sports, Rakuzan would be the perfect choice. It was exactly like Teikō.

After a while, Akashi led Kuroko to a garden that was managed by the gardening club. It had a huge tree that provided shade. Underneath, there were a few benches for them to sit on.

On one bench, Akashi and Kuroko sat beside each other. The bench next to theirs was vacant. Mibuchi made sure to sit a bit farther away from the couple so they wouldn't be invading their privacy.

"It's a really nice school." Kuroko commented as he looked up towards the sky. The sky was a perfect light blue and only had a few clouds, so he was sure that it wouldn't be too hot or cold.

Akashi followed Kuroko's eyes, and the two were lost in the scenery. Their positions under the huge tree with the garden back drop created an amazing picture. The two looked like a couple. "Kuroko." Akashi whispered his name, his voice soft and husky.

Kuroko turned slightly, glancing at the red head. When he saw his expression, he froze. Then, he shot up from the bench. "U-Uh." For once, Kuroko was flustered. His eyes were the same as always, but his cheeks weren't. "I have to go to the restroom…" He mumbled. He was glad that Akashi had showed them where they were beforehand. Without waiting for his approval, Kuroko practically dashed away.

Hayama took this as an opportunity. "Akashi," Hayama stood a little away, his head tilted down. Akashi once said that those that oppose him aren't allowed to look him in the eyes, but he would still hate it if someone were to look down at him. "Would you like me to follow him?"

"…" Akashi didn't answer. "Reo." He called for Mibuchi.

Mibuchi immediately was beside him. "Yes?"

"Please make sure that Kuroko doesn't lose his way."

Mibuchi nodded and ran in the direction of the restrooms.

Akashi turned towards Hayama. "Kotarō, please get me something to drink."

"Sure…" Hayama wasn't mad that he was ordering him around, but he didn't like how Reo got to go and not him. He wanted to see how interesting Kuroko could be too.

**-x-x-**

"Kuroko-kun." Mibuchi was easily able to catch up to Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't go to the restroom like he said. Instead, he walked to the water fountain and was currently washing his face. "Are you okay? Your face is red." He asked, though he knew the answer.

During the entire tour, Mibuchi noticed that Kuroko wasn't paying attention. He would sneak glances at Akashi every few seconds. Though unbeknownst to Kuroko, Akashi was doing the same. As time passed by, his interest in Kuroko grew. He had never seen his captain act in such a way, what was so great about this invisible boy?

"It is?" Unlike before, Kuroko's voice had emotion and Mibuchi could have sworn that his eyes had a small spark in them. "I don't know what's wrong…"

"Let me help you." Mibuchi moved in front of Kuroko and held his face up, inspecting his eyes.

The small spark disappeared completely and all that was left was clear blue eyes. People say that a person's eyes are a mirror to their soul, but Mibuchi couldn't see into Kuroko at all. He continued to peer into his eyes,

"Can you let go of me please?" Kuroko stared at him. He hated it when people touched him, but allowed it for a second.

"Ah, sorry." Mibuchi removed his hand, but now his own cheeks were tinted a light red. As he stared into Kuroko's blue eyes, he felt as though he could get lost. His blue orbs reminded him of a calm lake that was deep and refreshing.

Kuroko wiped off the excess water on his face. "I'm going to return." He walked away, leaving Mibuchi to ponder the reason behind his actions. He liked the fact that Kuroko was quiet, he hated noise.

**-x-x-**

When Kuroko got to the benches, Akashi was no longer there. He knew that he shouldn't worry, but his heart began to thump in his chest. His mind, filled with possible situations. He knew he was just overreacting, but it was the first time he ever felt this way.

"Ah Kuroko!" Hayama called out for the blue haired male, drinks in his hands. In no time, he was beside Kuroko. He sat down and placed them on the bench.

"Hayama-san?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"No need to be so formal!" His energetic attitude was refreshing at times, but could also be annoying. (It kind of reminded Kuroko of Izuki's lame puns.) "Akashi had to leave for a meeting with the other members because they just finished practice for the day."

"Oh…" Kuroko smiled, relieved.

Hayama gasped softly, almost as if his breath was stolen from him. That was the affect Kuroko had on people when he showed emotion. "H-Here." He handed Kuroko a Pocari can.

"Eh?" Kuroko grabbed it, but was surprised that he knew what he wanted.

Hayama grinned. "Akashi told me."

Kuroko nodded slowly and opened the can. He held it to his lips and began to drink it.

"So Kuroko, what do you think of our Captain?" He asked suddenly, causing Kuroko to spit his drink.

"What?" Kuroko regained his composer. _"What was with them today?"_

"Oh well I was just wondering." He leaned back, swaying his legs back and forth. "I heard about how Akashi was the one that found your power." He was quiet, not like his usual hyper self.

Kuroko didn't reply, but stayed silent. After a while, he mumbled: "I guess you could say I feel as though I owe him?" Kuroko said it in the form of a question, not exactly sure himself.

"Really?!" Hayama suddenly became perky again and he grinned. "That's great!"

"…" Kuroko tilted his head, not really sure what that was supposed to mean, but he shrugged.

Hayama jumped off the bench. "Sorry, but I have to do something!" He waved him goodbye with a smile. Kuroko was more interesting than he expected.

Kuroko stared in front of him. "…" He decided to roam the campus since now he had no one with him.

**-x-x-**

After passing by a few buildings, Kuroko couldn't help but admire the school. It really was nice, too nice in fact.

As Kuroko wandered around, he accidentally walked into a big person's back. "Sorry."

"Oh it's you." Eikichi turned around with an armful of burgers.

"Hello." Kuroko bowed slightly.

Eikichi thought about something and then handed Kuroko one of his burgers. "Here you go."

"…Thank you." Kuroko accepted it.

"…Don't mention it." Eikichi walked away, his slightly tanned skin turning slightly pink.

**-x-x-**

"What are the three of you doing?" Akashi stood with his arms folded. He radiated anger as he glared at the three uncrowned generals with his different colored eyes.

"…" None of them had the balls to answer. They continued to kneel on the ground before him.

"Speak." Akashi demanded with his voice laced with authority.

Mibuchi decided to be the one to speak for them all. "We were escorting Kuroko around, Captain."

"I know that." His glare intensified. "What I'm asking is why are the three of you making me go to places I don't need to be?" He scowled. "Not only was there no meeting, practice also ended late today. Not only that, but you Kotarō, brought me the wrong drink even though you know what I prefer." Akashi scolded them.

"…" Once again the three were silent, until Mibuchi spoke. "I'm sure that you know the answer to that Akashi." His eyes shimmered with mischief.

"Are you defying me?" Akashi glared.

"No Captain, but I would just like to point out that, you have no control over Kuroko's feelings. It is his choice to speak to us, not yours." Mibuchi smirked.

Akashi raised his hand to slap him, but controlled himself. If he didn't, then who knew what Kuroko would think of him? "Fine. I'll just have to ask him myself." He turned on his heels and left to search for the invisible man.

**-x-x-**

After a couple of hours, Akashi was beginning to worry because there was no sight of Kuroko anywhere. The campus was huge, so it's expected to lose your way. It also didn't help that Kuroko was easy to lose sight of.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's eyes darted side to side. Although his eyes granted him the power to see the future, Kuroko was still unpredictable to some extent.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko appeared behind him from a few bushes.

Surprisingly, Akashi didn't jump from the shock, but instead smile. "Sorry, I thought you left." He quickly pulled Kuroko into a hug, shocking the two of them.

"…" Kuroko's eyes widened. His heart was beating fast, and his mind had gone blank. Why was it that only Akashi had this kind of effect on him?

"What were you doing over there?" Akashi pulled back, inspecting Kuroko's clothes, noticing that he had a few twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

"I decided to lie down, but I guess I fell asleep…" Kuroko scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry me like that." Akashi scolded him softly.

Kuroko smiled one of his rare smiles, but this one was one that no one had ever witnessed before. It was a smile that was only reserved for the person he loved.

The two of them embraced, never letting go even though the sun went down. After a while, they realized that it was time to depart when the uncrowned generals found their location.

**-x-x-**

In the end, Kuroko decided to stay at Seirin. He made a promise to Kagami and his team that they would become the number one team in Japan. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't have occasional visits from his boyfriend.

Sadly for Akashi, every time he would visit Kuroko, the three uncrowned generals would tag along. Although they admitted defeat in love, they found the two's relationship interesting to mess with. Now they had some leverage against their Captain. This was to be expected since everyone loves Kuroko.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: This is my longest oneshot ever o.o If someone reviews asking me to complete the Mitobe one before Murasakibara's then I will, if not I'll just continue down the list I have. Also, if you would like to request, please say so and be specific since there has been some confusion in the past. Oh! Also the list at the end is the real order at the time I post the chapter; it's not a poll of what I'll write next. (Just in case some of you were confused about that). I also have some suggestions from reviews so thank you! One day I'll do them!**

**Request List**** (As of 3/20):**

sync94: Murasakibara x Kuroko

iKitsuNeko: GoM x Kuroko

TunaForDesert: Haizaki x Kuroko (Fluffy)

R3iga1004: Imayoshi x Kuroko

Kat nee-san: Haizaki x Kuroko, Imayoshi x Kuroko and Takao x Kuroko

**(Which couple would you like?)**

JustAnotherFan: Akashi x Kuroko (Innocent)

AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko

innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko

Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko

**LOL I name the titles based off of the pairing. XD GoM has their own color and a harem would be "Rainbow" XD Changes depending on the pairing and what school =w=. Kagami is "Tiger" and I guess Imayoshi would be "Glasses" for example XD It's fun :3**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Vanilla Shake

**Title: Vanilla Shake**

**Pairing: Murasakibara x Kuroko (Requested by sync94)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

During Middle School, Murasakibara and Kuroko weren't really the friendliest of people. Although outside of school, the two of them and the rest of the Generation of Miracles would hang out at a convenience store. Kuroko would even win snacks for Murasakibara to try. Inside the school, however, they once got into a fight because of their difference in talents and views. They decided to solve their problems during the match between their two high schools.

After Seirin won against Yōsen, Kuroko hoped that the two of them could at least gain some of their friendship back.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said when he stood in front of Kuroko at the Maji Burger Kuroko visits often. Having been on the same team, he was able to spot Kuroko easily, unlike Kagami.

"Hello." Kuroko stared at him, a vanilla shake in his hands.

Murasakibara sat down. He didn't buy anything, but brought some snacks for him to eat. "So why did you want to meet with me?" He asked with a bunch of candy already in his mouth.

"I just wanted to hang out like old times." Kuroko said. His expression was serious as always.

Murasakibara sighed, wanting to pull his purple hair out. "I see that your still serious. You really need to learn how to lighten up Kuro-chin."

"Sorry." Kuroko replied.

"Hm." Murasakibara looked around. "Where's your team?"

"We have a day off today."

"Oh? Wouldn't you normally be playing basketball right now?" He asked, knowing that he was a basketball fanatic.

"Yes, but I wanted to hang out with you." Kuroko sucked on his straw.

"What about everyone else?" He noticed that he was the only one there.

"I only wanted to see you." Kuroko said straight out.

If he didn't know any better, Murasakibara would have blushed. "What's so good about vanilla anyway?" He took Kuroko's shake and drank some of it. It was a normal flavor, nothing great about it. He would much prefer something like strawberry of chocolate, rather than plain 'ole vanilla.

Kuroko glared at him. "Give it back."

"…What?" Murasakibara blinked.

"I didn't say that you could have some." Kuroko held his hand out.

He smiled in response. He argued with Kuroko in the past, but even then he would stay in character. To think a simple vanilla shake could make him respond this way. "What if I don't want to?"

Kuroko then blinked, having lost himself for a second there. "I guess the two of us really don't understand each other." He got up to leave.

Murasakibara stared at Kuroko with his mouth open. "You're seriously mad over me taking it?"

Kuroko didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to the cash register and requested for a strawberry shake, the biggest size.

When his order was ready, he motioned for the purple giant to follow him outside. "Here." Kuroko handed it to him.

"…Thanks Kuro-chin." Murasakibara went to grab it, but Kuroko pulled his hand back before he could.

"Give me back my vanilla first." Kuroko said stubbornly.

"…No." Murasakibara changed his mind. This Kuroko was fun to mess with. He didn't really like to tease him back then due to his lack of emotion, but this was hilarious! He was acting like a spoiled child! He had to try his best to not laugh in his face. He was sure that he's the first to witness such a stubborn Kuroko.

"I thought you don't like vanilla." Kuroko walked after him as he started to walk in the direction of a nearby park.

"I think I'm starting to like it." He replied before sucking another mouthful. At this rate, the entire thing would be gone soon.

"Then what about this one?" Kuroko frowned. He didn't really like the strawberry flavor all too much.

"Just drink it. I'm sure that it wouldn't kill you." The two of them were able to reach the park in no time. Murasakibara was the first one to sit down on a bench. His tall body took up most of the space. If it weren't for Kuroko being smaller than the average male, he wouldn't have been able to fit.

"…" Kuroko thought about it, but shook his head. "I want mine."

Sadly for Kuroko, but Murasakibara just had to finish the rest of it before he said that. "Sorry, I drank it all." He grinned.

Now this was the moment when Kuroko was the most pissed off in his entire life. He could take Haizaki eating his food in middle school. He could handle that foreign exchange student thinking he was a kid (he so couldn't), and he could somewhat stand it when people didn't notice him. But the one thing he could never tolerate was someone drinking his vanilla shake. Even Kagami knew better than to touch it!

Something inside of Kuroko snapped. He pulled the color of Murasakibara's shirt down towards him and kissed him on the lips. The surprise caused Murasakibara to slightly open his lips, allowing a moment of vulnerability. Kuroko took this opportunity to stick his tongue in. He made sure to taste him thoroughly, his tongue darting in his mouth, licking anything that had the taste of vanilla.

After a couple of seconds, Murasakibara finally regained his knowledge of what was happening and also began to move his tongue in sync to Kuroko's. He had to admit it, Kuroko was pretty good.

Soon, the two of them broke away for air. Their faces were flushed and they were sweating a little. Kuroko smirked, licking his lips. "Vanilla really is the best flavor."

Murasakibara blushed, "How about we try the strawberry one next?" He suggested in a husky voice.

**-x-x-**

**A/N:…..*blushes* I try not to be too descriptive. Once I start, it's really difficult to stop / I hope you liked it! :D Sorry that it's short . More Murasakibara and the other Generation of Miracles in the next chapter! ;D Please review!**

**Kuroko's Timeout Requests:**

•** iKitsuNeko: GoM x Kuroko**

•** TunaForDesert: Haizaki x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

•** R3iga1004: Imayoshi x Kuroko**

•** Kat nee-san: Haizaki x Kuroko, Imayoshi x Kuroko and Takao x Kuroko**

**(To Kat nee-san: Which one? Please PM me . Or I'll just choose one of the three.)**

•** JustAnotherFan: Akashi x innocent Kuroko**

•** AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko**

•** innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko**

•** Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

•** Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

•** animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**


	7. Kuroko is Mine!

**Title: Kuroko is Mine!**

**Pairing: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (Requested by iKitsuNeko)**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Realized that I had to change the collection's rating from T to M since my writings may not be fit for ages under 16 years. . Who knows if someone will request an angst one shot one day or something, so I have to be prepared . Though most of my work should remain fluffy anyway = w = This one will be extra fluffy . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a 16 year old boy with light blue hair and blue eyes. He has no redeeming qualities and is easily ignored by those around him. He's what you would consider to be an "average boy". He's alright in academics, has no extra-curricular activities, and sucks at sports. The one thing that would make him different than the rest is that he works at a local Day Care Center. Kuroko's ideal career is to be a Kindergarten Teacher, so why not get a head start during his high school years?

After school he would start straight away until late at night. Since he lived in the neighborhood, his parents were alright with him returning home when the sky is already dark.

Kuroko arrived earlier than usual and opened the door. "Hello." He greeted, but no one replied. He knew that the other caretakers were busy with the children, so he didn't expect someone to welcome him back. He began to get ready, changing out of his school uniform and into the light blue shirt with the day care's logo on the back. He grabbed his apron which is adorned with the image of a rainbow in a clear blue sky. It also came with useful pockets for the kids to stuff their toys in. Lastly, he made sure that his name tag hung securely around his neck, in case someone needs to know his name. He allowed a small smile to form on his normally serious face.

"Hm." One of the caretakers looked at the clock, checking the time. "Kuroko-kun should be ending school soon." The others also nodded. When Kuroko first arrived, they hadn't noticed his presence and mistook him for an Elementary child. But when he started working, the kids immediately were attracted to him, almost like a magnet.

"I'm here already." Kuroko said from right behind the adults. Each of them jumped from the surprise. They should have been used to it by now.

"Oh Kuroko-kun, you scared me." The first caretaker said. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago." Kuroko said as he signed the check-in sheet for the caretakers and handed it to them. "I finished school early today."

"That's good." The person smiled. "I'm glad you're here, your group was acting up again."

Kuroko sighed and shook his head, but couldn't help but to smile. Since there was a lot of children and caretakers, they divided the kids. When Kuroko started, he was warned of a certain group because the kids were troublemakers in their eyes. Every caretaker that watched them ended up quitting before a month passed. One even quit within a period of 2 hours.

However, Kuroko didn't really mind the fact that he was forced to watch them. And now, the kids would only be good to him. He was practically a savior in the adult's eyes. This special group was named as the "Group of Troublemakers" or "G.o.T" for short.

The caretaker led Kuroko to where the G.o.T were and watched quietly to see how they're behaving. The little room was a complete mess. The floor was completely covered by strips of paper and there was supposedly a frog puppet (Kuroko knew from the familiar green fabric) that was lying on the ground, missing its head. He could spot some candy wrappers, some of them crushed into little pieces. Two of the children were wrestling on the ground, their little faces turning red from the other's small hands. One of the children was continuing to cut paper, the "Snip. Snip. Snip," echoed. Another child was crying over the puppet being cut and the last one was standing, shocked that all of his candy was stepped on. He was just about to push the one crying, but Kuroko made sure to grab him before he could take a step. He also made sure to stop the other two from fighting.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, stop fighting already." He said as he stared at the two. Aomine Daiki, a slightly tanned child with dark blue hair and eyes got off of Kise Ryōta, a child with blonde hair and eyes.

He then turned towards Akashi Seijuro, the child that currently had small red safety scissors in his hand. The color was the same as his hair. His left eye was yellow, his right red. "Akashi-kun, you know better than to play with scissors that way. You need to apologize to Midorima-kun for cutting up his favorite puppet." Midorima Shintarō, a green haired and green eyed child that already has glasses even for his young age.

Lastly, he petted the head of the last child that was in his arms."Murasakibara-kun." He started. "You should know better than to try to push others." Murasakibara Atsushi, a child with matching purple hair and eyes that was slightly taller than the other four. These five, four year olds made up the Group of Troublemakers for not being able to get along with the others.

Murasakibara looked up at Kuroko, his eyes full of tears. "But Mido-chin stepped on my favorite candy." He hiccupped.

Kuroko frowned and petted his head again, making him feel slightly better. He then made sure to set him down slowly. "Midorima-kun, say sorry to Murasakibara-kun." He faced the green haired boy.

"…" Midorima turned his head away. "It's not like I did it on purpose." He peeked at Kuroko, whom kept his face the same. His stare made him flinch. "S-Sorry nanodayo." He then pointed to Akashi with his dominant left hand, his fingers wrapped in bandags. "B-But Akashi cut off the head to my puppet."

Akashi whom still hadn't put his scissors away, continued to snip. "Not my fault. Shintarō called me short."

Kuroko blinked. "That's not a good reason Akashi-kun." Kuroko shook his head. Akashi certainly had a complex with the word. He was shorter than everyone else.

"He should remember that next time." Akashi smirked. He definitely was the smarted in the group. He was always able to get the most snacks and he was gifted for his age.

Kuroko sighed and snatched the red scissors away. "I'm holding this for now."

Akashi glared at Kuroko. "Even if it's you Tetsuya, I won't hold back."

Kuroko picked him up. "Now Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned away. "No." He pouted.

"Don't make me flick your forehead." Kuroko warned.

"…" Akashi gulped, already knowing that Kuroko would make sure to keep that promise. "I'm sorry Shintarō." He murmured.

Midorima wiped his tears away and pushed up his glasses. "…I'm sorry too."

"Good boys." Kuroko smiled and placed Akashi on the ground. He then proceeded to pat them on the heads, showing that he was satisfied with the two of them.

"As for you two…" Kuroko turned around to see Aomine and Kise glaring at each other. The two of them had scratches on their faces and their clothes were messy. "Apologize."

"…" Both of them looked away, their arms around their chests. Their little mouths were in a tight line, showing that they had no plans to say anything similar to a sorry.

Once again, Kuroko sighed. He kneeled on the ground and held both of their hands. "Could you tell me what happened?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Kise decided to tattle tell on Aomine before he could do it to him. "Aominecchi and I were playing and Aominecchi said that there was no way I could win!"

"Well duh." Aomine shot back. "The only one that can beat me is me!" He declared loudly.

"Not true!" Kise shoved Aomine and then he shoved Kise right back.

Kuroko wasn't able to stop them because he was distracted by the other three pulling on the back of his shirt. Kuroko pulled the two apart. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Once again, the two of them looked away from each other, their arms around their chest. Kuroko sighed and held up his fingers, the same warning as he gave Akashi.

The two children gulped, their expressions were comical. "S-Sorry Kise." Aomine finally turned towards Kise.

Kise followed his actions and also apologized. "I'm sorry Aominecchi."

"Now shake hands." Kuroko demanded.

"Urg." The two shook hands, knowing that it wouldn't be smart to defy Kuroko.

"Good good." Kuroko smiled and ruffled their hair, pissing them off a little, but they liked it in the end.

The other adults watched in awe. Kuroko was able to fix their problems in less than five minutes, while they could do nothing for hours. He definitely was their savior. They decided to help by cleaning the place up for them.

"Good boys." Kuroko patted each of their heads. He smirked a little as they all went to fix their hair.

The rest of the day continued with Kuroko reading stories to them. Each member sat near him. Akashi sat in the middle of his lap, Murasakibara laid down in front of him, snoozing, Midorima sat behind him while trying to fix his puppet with tape, acting as though he didn't want to listen, Aomine sat on his right, his head leaning against his side and Kise sat on his left, holding his arm tightly. Each of them was content for now, but in their minds, they were planning ways to make sure that Kuroko would only pay attention to them. But for now, things were calm, as it should be.

"_Kuroko is mine."_ Is what they thought.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I feel like I could make this into an actual story. o.o Maybe everyone could be in it, similar to Gakuen Babysitters. XD But sorry if this was off. I decided to use their current personalities, or else it wouldn't be as fun. :D**

**There's also another GoM x Kuroko fic I've been thinking about.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Kuroko no Basuke would be like if Kuroko hadn't attended Seirin, but one of the GoM's schools? In this story, it shows what I imagine how it would be, with each GoM member having their own chapter. Who knows, maybe in the end there's an all-time favorite that Kuroko chooses?**

**What do you guys think? :D**

**Kuroko's Timeout Requests:**

**TunaForDesert:****Haizaki x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

**R3iga1004: Imayoshi x Kuroko**

**Kat nee-san: Haizaki x Kuroko**

**JustAnotherFan: Akashi x innocent Kuroko**

**AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko**

**innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko**

**Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

**animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**

**fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko**

**Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

**TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Fangirling-girl: Murasakibara x Kuroko (Since there's also a MuraKuro right before it, I think I'll type it after another request, if that's okay.)**

**I would like to thank ****AJ-Machado****, ****ben4kevin****, ****iKitsuNeko****, for reviewing ever since chapter one. It really means a lot to me. :D Would you guys like something special? :3**


	8. Internet Chat

**Title: Internet Chat**

**Pairing: Haizaki x Kuroko (Requested by: TunaForDesert)**

**A/N: Decided to do something special for three people that were mentioned in my last author's note. I wonder if you can spot them? (it's so obvious*shot*) Doesn't necessarily contain original characters since they're not mine, but it will be the only time I do this since they've been reviewing from the beginning. I'll also include TunaForDesert because I'd feel guilty since it's their request.**

**Warning: Has minor swearing, but knowing the site...maybe it's censored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Inside his room, a boy sat at his desk, "Tap. Tap. Tap." He pressed the keys on his laptop, not missing a beat. His hands were so fast that it seemed as though they disappeared. This boy was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, the "Phantom Sixth Member" of Teikō Junior High's basketball club. Before he became a member of the team, he would release his stress through online chat-rooms. He found it refreshing to be able to speak to people without having to repeat himself from not being heard, also this way he wouldn't be looked down upon.

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he read the conversation his online friends were having. He decided it was the perfect time to join in.

_*Currently logged in*_

_Phantom6man: Hello eveyone. *bows* It's good to see you all again._

_iKitsuNeko: Goodness! You don't have to be so formal. :3_

_TunaForDesert: LOL, ur always so polite. XD_

_ben4kevin: I love the way he greets us though, he's always so nice._

_Phantom6man: Sorry, this is just the way I speak._

_AJ-Machado: *puppy-eyes* greet me too! ^^_

_iKitsuNeko: Haha! :)_

_Phantom6man: Hello AJ-Machado-san. *smiles a little*_

_TunaForDesert: LOL cute. :D_

_AJ-Machado: Owww * - * sooo cute._

_ben4kevin: hhhmm how was your day P6m?_

_Phantom6man: It was good. Though, I'm a little sad that one of my team members was ejected from the team by our captain today._

_iKitsuNeko: Is that good?_

_Phantom6man: I'm not really sure...He was always violent._

_AJ-Machado: It's good that he was ejected D;_

_Phantom6man: I guess so._

_TunaForDesert: Can I ask something? How close were the two of you?_

_Phantom6man: Not close, but he would take some of my food just because he felt like it._

_ben4kevin: haha you should be glad then._

_Phantom6man: *Looks around* I haven't heard GreyStealer at all. Has he not logged on?_

_TunaForDesert: He hasn't been on at all lately, maybe something's troubling him?_

Just then, Kuroko noticed that he got a personal message from said user. It asked him to join a private chat with just the two of them. Kuroko smiled. The others didn't know about it, but the two of them had been doing it since Kuroko joined. Kuroko easily came up with an excuse so the two could speak alone.

_Phantom6man: I'm sorry everyone, but I have to log off. My mother is calling for me_.

Kuroko was too eager and couldn't wait for everyone's farewells.

_*Exits chat-room*_

_*Enters Private chat-room*_

_GreyStealer: Yo. *grins*_

_Phantom6man: Hello. *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: I'm surprised that ya were so quick. Did ya miss me or something?_

_Phantom6man: *stares* Of course not._

_GreyStealer: I missed you._

This caused Kuroko to blush a little.

_Phantom6man: *coughs* that's good._

_GreyStealer: *smirks* you blushed didn't you?_

_Phantom6man: How was your day?_

_GreyStealer: Aw ur so harsh. *chuckles* god damn ur so stubborn. I know ur blushing. *snickers* well my day sucked ass._

_Phantom6man: How come?_

_GreyStealer: I was...uh...kicked off my team. *looks away*_

_Phantom6man: What for?_

_GreyStealer:…For uh…being rude._

_Phantom6man: But you're always so nice to me._

_GreyStealer: *grins* Well that's cuz ya understand me. I wouldn't want to lose ur trust._

_Phantom6man: I wouldn't want to lose yours either. *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: Heh. You like me don't ya? *wiggles eyebrows*_

_Phantom6man: *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: Eh? *shock* Do ya?_

_Phantom6man: *shrugs*_

_GreyStealer: *smirks* Also a tease. I like you more and more._

Kuroko's blush thickened.

The two of them chatted until the sun rose, neither of them had any sleep.

**-x-x-**

**Next Morning:**

_GreyStealer: Shit! I need to get ready for school._

_Phantom6man: For a delinquent you're pretty diligent._

_GreyStealer: *blushes a little* only you notice that..._

_Phantom6man: Eh? What was that?_

_GreyStealer: Nothing! See ya. Don't miss me too much~ *grins and logs off*_

_Phantom6man: Goodbye._

_*Currently logged off*_

Kuroko yawned, dead tired. He could barely keep his eyes open and he had dark circles. Although his mind was occupied by his special friend, he couldn't help but to wonder about the teammate he spoke about to the others. He hadn't seen him ever since Akashi ejected him. He sighed and began to change; there was no point in mulling over it. For now, he needed to get ready for school.

**-x-x-**

Even though Kuroko didn't sleep a wink, he still had his usual bed head. He ate the usual breakfast. He also arrived at school at the usual time. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He needed to put his thoughts in the back of his head before he got into some sort of trouble.

"Yo Tetsu." Aomine greeted Kuroko the moment he walked into the classroom. He walked towards Kuroko, whom was already seated in his chair.

"Good morning Aomine-kun." Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

Aomine sat down in his desk behind Kuroko. He then proceeded to yawn and scratch his head. "What did you do last night?"

Kuroko turned around in his seat so he could speak to Aomine while looking at him. "I visited the chat-room like usual." He yawned. He had already told Aomine all about him joining when he started.

"I don't see how that's fun, but as long as you're happy." Aomine grinned.

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you Aomine-kun." The two of them fist bumped.

Then, Kise walked into the classroom, searching for Kuroko. "Kurokocchi!" He smiled and tried to hug Kuroko, but Kuroko was able to get away in time. "Aw, so mean."

Aomine shook his head. "Dumbass."

"Shut up Aominecchi." Kise stuck his tongue at him and then turned towards Kuroko. "Anyway, Kurokocchi, you better come quick!"

Kuroko tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Haizaki is fighting with a couple of our teammates!" Kise shouted.

He didn't know what compelled him. He had no idea why his body began to move on its own. But Kuroko knew that for some reason, he cared. He ran out of the classroom before Kise could and turned the corner to see a huge group of students already gathered. They were all screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" continuously. Kuroko was easily able to flow through the crowd and arrived at the front. He was able to see Haizaki.

Haizaki was on top of a student, punching their face. Another student came from behind and kicked Hazaki to the floor. The student on the ground got up and wiped their mouth which was bleeding.

"You bastard!" The guy kicked Haizaki in the gut, causing him to cough out blood. He continued to do this a couple of times.

Kuroko had no idea why they started the fight in the first place, but he moved in front of Haizaki right before student number two could kick him again. Kuroko waited for the impact, but after a few seconds, he opened his eyes to find the two students being held down by Aomine and Kise.

"Jeez Tetsu. You just had to jump in." Aomine shook his head, grinning.

Kise smirked. "Kurokocchi just can't sit still, but there's no way we could let someone other than a member of our team to handle this. It is our responsibility as regulars after all."

Kuroko was glad that they saved him. He would have easily been beaten. He has no muscles what so ever.

"Kuroko…"

Kuroko heard Haizaki mumble.

"You dumbass." He smiled before he fell asleep.

"Haizaki-san...?" Kuroko's eyes widened. "Haizaki-san?" His hands began to tremble as he shook him. "Haizaki!" He shouted. A teacher had to pull him away before he did anything drastic. Haizaki was immediately taken to the hospital.

**-x-x-**

"Could you please tell me what happened?" Akashi stood before the basketball members who were fighting with Haizaki. His expression was passive, but his eyes were lit up with anger.

"W-Well." One of the boys stuttered. Both of them were on the ground, their knees already in pain.

"Tell **me**." He ordered.

Number two decided to speak. "W-We just wanted to pay back Haizaki for how badly he treated us in the team so we looked for something to use against him."

"And?" Akashi glared at them, making them flinch.

"W-We found his cell phone and when it turned on, we saw that he refers to himself as 'GreyStealer' on an online chat and talks to a person named 'Phantom6man.' We were going to show everyone that he's gay and use it as black mail."

"So then what happened?" Akashi's aura was getting darker and darker. He looked at Kuroko to see him lost in thought. Akashi smirked.

"He heard us talking about it in the hallway and began to hit us. We didn't mean for it to get into a physical fight!" The two of them bowed, shaking in fear.

"Hm…" Again Akashi glanced at Kuroko. He was about to declare their punishment, but he was cut off by Kuroko.

"Where's his cell phone?" Kuroko asked, his expression dark.

"H-Here." One of them handed it to Kuroko, but both of them were scared out of their minds when they noticed how pissed off Kuroko was. It was scarier than Akashi.

Kuroko glared at them, but turned around to leave. He really wanted to punish them, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. "Sorry Akashi-kun, but I'm leaving early."

Akashi smirked, waving him off. "Now then…" Akashi chuckled at the two boys, planning their demise.

"Eeek." The two took back their statement before. Akashi really was the scariest.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko was able to arrive at the hospital in no time. He was dead tired. He had to run away from the security guards at school and had to disguise himself so police officers wouldn't notice that he's a student.

When he got to Haizaki's room, he was still sleeping.

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. "You're such a troublemaker you know." After what the two guys told him, Haizaki was the same guy as the one he loved. To think the two were the same person. GreyStealer was the one person that knew all of his deepest secrets. The one person that could make him flustered. The one person that could make his stoic expression break. He was shocked beyond belief. But it all connected.

"Hm…"

Kuroko heard Haizaki stir. He waited for him to wake up.

"…Kuroko?" Haizaki turned towards him, a small grin on his face. He could tell that Kuroko knew from the way tears rolled down his cheeks. "…You missed me huh?" He grinned.

"More than I you know." Kuroko smiled.

"Finally honest eh?" Haizaki wiped his tears. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Kuroko could only nod as the tears fell down at a faster rate.

Haizaki smiled. A smile that made him seem like a boy who hadn't an idea about the horrors of the world. "So how was your day?"

Kuroko wiped his tears, a smile lighting up his face.

"It sucked ass."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't in character and what not, but I couldn't help it DX My plan changed half way through.**

**Request List:**

•**R3iga1004: Imayoshi x Kuroko**

•**Kat nee-san: Haizaki x Kuroko**

•**JustAnotherFan: Akashi x Kuroko (innocent)**

•**AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko**

•**innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko**

•**Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

•**Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

•**animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**

•**fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko**

•**Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

•**TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

•**fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko**

•**iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko**

•**Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise**

•**iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko**

•**itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko**

**P.S. To TunaForDesert, if this wasn't good enough, I'll redo it! D:**

**P.S.S. I changed the rating back to T since I would never write anything M worthy on here.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review! :D It doesn't matter how short it may be because they're very important to me. :3 You probably hated it T-T**


	9. Bullshit!

**Title: Bullshit!**

**Pairing: Imayoshi x Kuroko (Requested by: R3iga1004)**

A/N: Got the idea after reading the chapter when Imayoshi was marking Kuroko and an episode of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni! :D P.S: I've been wondering…do my mistakes annoy you guys? I reread my work from time to time and notice that I have MULTIPLE mistakes. It saddens me that I don't notice them since I tend to type fast. D: How do you get a Beta Reader? Warning: Rated T for swearing and minor nudity. ;3 Also, I don't remember how to play Bullshit anymore XD it's been years. So don't mind it :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

"Bullshit!" Kagami yelled as he pointed to the card that Imayoshi had placed down.

Imayoshi smirked, flipping the card over. It showed that he wasn't lying at all. "You're out."

"Ugh." Kagami was completely naked as he walked away from the table. He was one of the tallest members so he practically towered over the others. Everyone else in both teams was bare. Hyuuga didn't even have his glasses on. The only two spared was Riko and Satsuki, the two of them already fast asleep, mumbling something about their beauty sleep. If they even tried to have the two participate, it would have meant death. Now Kuroko was the only one left.

"I see it's only the two of us." Imayoshi fixed his glasses; his eyes twinkled even though they were barely opened. "The way it should be."

Kuroko just nodded, his eyes void of emotion and his expression indifferent. He would have won by now if Imayoshi hadn't been his opponent. It was Kuroko's turn to place his card faced down. He thankfully still had his boxers and his undershirt on.

"You sure are a formidable opponent Kuroko-kun." Imayoshi grinned. He only had his glasses and boxers on. "To think that the two of us are equals."

"Yes." Kuroko, although not allowing his weaknesses be known to the other team, he wasn't tense at all. He was actually having a lot of fun.

**Earlier that day:**

It was Spring Break and the Seirin team was finally able to get a vacation without having to train their asses off. After the Winter Cup and what not, the days passed with the normal training and honing their skills. Finally they could relax!

"Is everyone here?!" Hyuuga shouted as he looked at their faces.

"Wait! Where's Kuroko?" They almost forgot about him. They looked towards the back of the group to see him raising his hand.

"I was here all along." Kuroko said.

Kagami stared at him. For some reason he felt suspicious.

"Phew." Kuroko sighed, a drop of sweat running down his face.

"Ah! You liar you just got here!" Kagami shouted for the rest of the group to hear.

They all looked at Kuroko, whom didn't deny it.

"Really?" They all shook their heads. It wasn't the first time he did that.

Kagami laughed as he pointed at Kuroko. "I got you!"

Although Kuroko didn't say anything, he glared at Kagami, making him shiver.

The two followed the team to the train station, their destination, the Hot Springs.

**-x-x-**

As the team settled down, they couldn't wait to try the bath.

Some decided to try odd swimming styles in the water, others wanted to peep on the women only side and well one decided that the heat was too much for him.

"Kuroko!? Don't fall asleep!" Izuki yelled at Kuroko as he lay against the rocks of the Hot Spring.

"Sorry, I'm a bit dizzy." Kuroko mumbled as he swayed back and forth.

"Get out now! Kagami! Take him with you!" Izuki ordered.

"Aww." Kagami frowned.

The two left and entered the area where they could get something to drink.

"Do you wanna drink something?" Kagami asked.

"...A Pocari please." Kuroko laid on top of a bench, a folded towel on his forehead.

"Here." Kagami handed it to Kuroko.

"Ah, thank you so much." Kuroko sat up and Kagami sat down beside him.

Kuroko opened the can and began to sip it.

Kagami scratched the side of his face. "Hey Kuroko...?"

"Mhm?"

"You know about how I...Nevermind." Kagami shook his head. "I'm going to buy another Pocari. They're all out."

"Huh? Okay." Kuroko wasn't really paying attention. He was still out of it so he decided to lay back down.

After a couple of seconds, he heard someone sit down near his head.

"Kagam-." He looked up, expecting the red head, but instead his eyes met with someone unexpected. "What are you…?"

Ex-Captain, Imayoshi of Touou Academy smirked. "Hello Kuroko-kun. It's been a while."

Kuroko shot up. _"Where did he come from?"_ He thought.

Imayoshi chuckled.

"Imayoshi-san." Kuroko bowed a little in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh~? What's wrong with me being here?" Imayoshi said, clearly acting.

Kuroko stared.

"Oh come on, don't be so tense." Imayoshi frowned.

"…I thought that you've retired from the team." Kuroko questioned.

"Ah yes, but that doesn't mean my role has finished."

"Eh?"

"Well you see Kuroko-kun," Imayoshi pushed the middle of his glasses with his middle finger. "I still have a debt to repay you." He spoke, an eerie aura emitting from him. Although one would think of something kind, that was the last thing on Imayoshi's mind.

"I didn't do anything." Kuroko stared at him.

"Oh?" Imayoshi smirked. "I guess you don't remember…" He stood up.

Kuroko's eyes followed him. He seriously didn't remember doing anything to him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I challenge you to a game of Bullshit!" Imayoshi pointed.

"A game of Bullshit?" Kagami suddenly returned. He placed his arm around Imayoshi's shoulders. "Sounds interesting, I used to play that a lot back in the states."

Imayoshi glared at him. "Could you please get off of me?" He grabbed Kagami's hand, squeezing it.

"Tch." Kagami stepped back.

"Heh." Imayoshi snickered. "How about we make this involve the others too?" He snapped his fingers and immediately, Sakurai was beside him.

"Y-Yes sir?!" Sakurai smiled nervously.

"Gather everyone into our room, including the Seirin team." Imayoshi walked away and then paused. "Let the fun begin." He chuckled evilly and disappeared.

**-x-x-**

After that, Sakurai did as he told. Soon they were all gathered in a room. They all sat around a round table.

"What have you gotten us into?" Hyuuga asked as he dug his right elbow into Kuroko's head.

"I biddn't bo anything." He mumbled, not being able to speak with Hyuuga covering his mouth.

"Sure." Hyuuga dug deeper.

"He is right." Imayoshi interrupted with a sly smile. "But Kagami accepted and I'm sure Seirin isn't the type of team to go back on their word."

Hyuuga glared. "So it's also your doing." He dealt a blow to Kagami.

Kagami opened his mouth to speak.

"What are the rules?" Aomine smiled.

Kagami closed it and inched away and Aomine frowned.

Kuroko tilted his head, but smiled. He knew the reason behind his behavior.

"Well…how about we make a bet?" Imayoshi asked.

This was when Riko decided to speak. "No betting."

Satsuki nodded, agreeing with her. "However…why don't we make things more challenging?"

The boys felt a chill. Something bad was going to happen.

The two managers chuckled as they planned the member's demise.

**Back to the Present:**

Kuroko placed his card down. "Queen." He needed to be careful. The only clothing he had left was his boxers. As for Imayoshi, he had discarded his boxers, his glasses remaining.

"Why didn't you take off your glasses you retard?!" They all shouted. They seriously didn't understand him.

Imayoshi smirked. "I have to keep my image."

"~!" They all lost their voices from screaming too much.

"Now then." Imayoshi placed his next card on top of Kuroko's. "Four."

"Bullshit." Kuroko cursed.

"Uh uh uh." Imayoshi flipped the card over, proving that he really did place the card down.

Kuroko's eyes widened. "I lost?"

Imayoshi fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

Kuroko was forced to remove his boxer shorts, shocking everyone.

"You little bastard!" Kagami and Aomine shouted at the same time.

Kuroko still had another pair underneath. He decided to run or else the game really would continue.

"Get him!" They all shouted as they began a game of tag.

**-x-x-**

After a couple of hours, they realized that catching Kuroko was difficult and they quickly gave up. Little did they know, he never actually left the room. He had used his misdirection by just moving to the side a little. He smiled when they all decided to chase him.

"You never disappoint me."

Kuroko heard a chuckling voice and knew that Imayoshi was still in the same spot as before (he hadn't put on his clothes yet). That reminded him. Everyone ran off naked.

"So you noticed." Kuroko said as he continued to stand.

"Of course." Imayoshi slowly stood up in all his naked glory. "There's no way you would admit defeat so easily. You have a lot of pride."

Kuroko nodded though he was a little worried about how close Imayoshi was now. The man towered before him. Kuroko could easily be hidden with his body alone. "What was the point of this game?"

Imayoshi looked Kuroko over without his glasses.

Kuroko could easily read his eyes. They appeared to be hungry. Kuroko tried his best not to gulp.

"That's a nice look in your eyes." Imayoshi's hand caressed Kuroko's cheek, his breath lingering on his pale neck.

Kuroko shuddered.

Imayoshi inched closer to Kuroko's ear, his sensitive spot. "Why didn't you let me kiss you back then?" He whispered.

Kuroko remembered that Imayoshi had confessed his love for Kuroko after his game against Rakuzan High. He had ignored it. Why would the Ex-Captain of Touou have feelings for him? Kuroko believed that it was a prank at the time. That was until he came across Aomine confessing to Kagami a week ago.

Ever since then, Kagami had avoided the tanned male. Kuroko could easily tell that Kagami also liked him and honestly, Kuroko was happy for the two. Helping the two of them become closer helped him forget about the glasses wearer. Who would have thought that they would end up meeting at a Hot Springs by coincidence?

"...You guys came here on purpose didn't you?" Kuroko asked.

Imayoshi grinned. "Nothing gets by you." He placed his arms on the wall behind Kuroko, blocking him from escaping.

"Why do you like me?" Kuroko mumbled after some time. He lifted his head and stared into Imayoshi's eyes.

Imayoshi, knowing that lying to Kuroko wouldn't work, told the truth. "I don't know...I just do. Does loving someone need a reason?"

"..." Kuroko shook his head, understanding that love can't be explained in just words. "...How do I know that you really do?"

A wide grin spread across Imayoshi's face. "How about I just show you?" He leaned forward and lightly kissed Kuroko on his lips. Though the kiss seemed innocent at first, Imayoshi proceeded by nibbling on Kuroko's bottom lip, smiling when Kuroko responded with a soft moan. He chuckled into Kuroko's mouth, forcing his tongue in between the opening.

Soon, Kuroko also got into the mood. He wrapped his arms around Imayoshi's neck, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Kuroko succumbed to the other's skill, but Imayoshi was surprised that Kuroko also had some moves. Who would have thought that Kuroko could make _the_ Imayoshi blush?

**-x-x-**

In the end, everyone forgot about Kuroko and had left the couple when they saw them doing some "exercises" in the room. Later that week, the two of them had a double date with Aomine and Kagami. Although everyone was interested, they didn't want to see what the two couples could do when no one was watching.

**-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**For now, I have decided that I won't be accepting requests.**

**Just Kidding! :D The thing is, since I have 20 requests as of 3/28/13, I have decided to not accept any for Kuroko's Timeout. I tend to get annoyed when a story has over 20 chapters, I don't know it just does. So for the requests I receive after this chapter (Chapter 9), I will make another one-shot collection for those. :D So far, I would have 27 chapters based on the current requests. So after that, please expect to see another one-shot collection for me! (Kuroko centered of course).**

Kat nee-san: Haizaki x Kuroko

JustAnotherFan: Akashi x Kuroko (innocent)

AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko

innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko

Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko

Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko

animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko

fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko

Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)

TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko

fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko

iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko

Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise

iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko

itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko (Jelly Aomine)

blackraven623: Kagami x Kuroko (cooking lesson)

frania: Mitobe x Kuroko

Yamanaka Chika: Akashi x (Posessive!)Kuroko

blackraven623: Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko

**-END- of Kuroko's Timeout when blackraven623's request is completed. Another one-shot collection will be created. :D Kekeke I wonder if you can guess its name XD**

**Please review! Even if it's a short sentence such as, "I loved this." or "Awesome chapter!" I do love really long ones, but I would love it if all my readers were to review since you guys are the only reason why I've continued. I don't mind criticism too! Bring on the flames!**


	10. Pillow Secrets

**Title: Pillow Secrets**

**Pairing: Haizaki x Kuroko (Requested by Kat nee-san)**

**A/N: Halfway through the first Haizaki story "Internet Chat", I changed it to where he's fighting. In this one, he's supposed to be suspended. XD So this is how the story would have gone the first time, though the ending will be a bit different. I hope you don't mind.**

**Warning: Rated T for *cough* imagery *cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Side note: I hate it when the site changes my format. When it's supposed to be bold, it makes it normal and etc. It kind of pisses me off at times.**

**-x-x-**

Inside his room, a boy sat at his desk, "Tap. Tap. Tap." He pressed the keys on his laptop, not missing a beat. His hands were so fast that it seemed as though they disappeared. This boy was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, the "Phantom Sixth Member" of Teikō Junior High's basketball club. Before he became a member of the team, he would release his stress through online chat-rooms. He found it refreshing to be able to speak to people without having to repeat himself from not being heard, also this way he wouldn't be looked down upon.

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he read the conversation his online friends were having. He decided it was the perfect time to join in.

_*Currently logged in*_

_Phantom6man: Hello eveyone. *bows* It's good to see you all again._

_iKitsuNeko: Goodness! You don't have to be so formal. :3_

_TunaForDesert: LOL, ur always so polite. XD_

_ben4kevin: I love the way he greets us though, he's always so nice._

_Phantom6man: Sorry, this is just the way I speak._

_AJ-Machado: *puppy-eyes* greet me too! ^^_

_iKitsuNeko: Haha! :)_

_Phantom6man: Hello AJ-Machado-san. *smiles a little*_

_TunaForDesert: LOL cute. :D_

_AJ-Machado: Owww * - * sooo cute._

_ben4kevin: hhhmm how was your day P6m?_

_Phantom6man: It was good. Though, I'm a little sad that one of my team members was ejected from the team by our captain today._

_iKitsuNeko: Is that good?_

_Phantom6man: I'm not really sure...He was always violent._

_AJ-Machado: It's good that he was ejected D;_

_Phantom6man: I guess so._

_TunaForDesert: Can I ask something? How close were the two of you?_

_Phantom6man: Not close, but he would take some of my food just because he felt like it._

_ben4kevin: haha you should be glad then._

_Phantom6man: *Looks around* I haven't heard GreyStealer at all. Has he not logged on?_

_TunaForDesert: He hasn't been on at all lately, maybe something's troubling him?_

Just then, Kuroko noticed that he got a personal message from said user. It asked him to join a private chat with just the two of them. Kuroko smiled. The others didn't know about it, but the two of them had been doing it since Kuroko joined. Kuroko easily came up with an excuse so the two could speak alone.

_Phantom6man: I'm sorry everyone, but I have to log off. My mother is calling for me_.

Kuroko was too eager and couldn't wait for everyone's farewells.

_*Exits chat-room*_

_*Enters Private chat-room*_

_GreyStealer: Yo. *grins*_

_Phantom6man: Hello. *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: I'm surprised that ya were so quick. Did ya miss me or something?_

_Phantom6man: *stares* Of course not._

_GreyStealer: I missed you._

This caused Kuroko to blush a little.

_Phantom6man: *coughs* that's good._

_GreyStealer: *smirks* you blushed didn't you?_

_Phantom6man: How was your day?_

_GreyStealer: Aw ur so harsh. *chuckles* god damn ur so stubborn. I know ur blushing. *snickers* well my day sucked ass._

_Phantom6man: How come?_

_GreyStealer: I was...uh...kicked off my team. *looks away*_

_Phantom6man: What for?_

_GreyStealer:…For uh…being rude._

_Phantom6man: But you're always so nice to me._

_GreyStealer: *grins* Well that's cuz ya understand me. I wouldn't want to lose ur trust._

_Phantom6man: I wouldn't want to lose yours either. *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: Heh. You like me don't ya? *wiggles eyebrows*_

_Phantom6man: *smiles*_

_GreyStealer: Eh? *shock* Do ya?_

_Phantom6man: *shrugs*_

_GreyStealer: *smirks* Also a tease. I like you more and more._

Kuroko's blush thickened.

The two of them chatted until the sun rose, neither of them had any sleep.

**-x-x-**

**Next Morning:**

_GreyStealer: Shit! I need to get ready for school._

_Phantom6man: For a delinquent you're pretty diligent._

_GreyStealer: *blushes a little* only you notice that..._

_Phantom6man: Eh? What was that?_

_GreyStealer: Nothing! See ya. Don't miss me too much~ *grins and logs off*_

_Phantom6man: Goodbye._

_*Currently logged off*_

Kuroko yawned, dead tired. He could barely keep his eyes open and he had dark circles. Although his mind was occupied by his special friend, he couldn't help but to wonder about the teammate he spoke about to the others. He hadn't seen him ever since Akashi ejected him. He sighed and began to change; there was no point in mulling over it. For now, he needed to get ready for school.

**-x-x-**

Even though Kuroko didn't sleep a wink, he still had his usual bed head. He ate the usual breakfast. He also arrived at school at the usual time. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He needed to put his thoughts in the back of his head before he got into some sort of trouble.

"Yo Tetsu." Aomine greeted Kuroko the moment he walked into the classroom. He walked towards Kuroko, whom was already seated in his chair.

"Good morning Aomine-kun." Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

Aomine sat down in his desk behind Kuroko. He then proceeded to yawn and scratch his head. "What did you do last night?"

Kuroko turned around in his seat so he could speak to Aomine while looking at him. "I visited the chat-room like usual." He yawned. He had already told Aomine all about him joining when he started.

"I don't see how that's fun, but as long as you're happy." Aomine grinned.

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you Aomine-kun." The two of them fist bumped.

"Hey guys! I heard that Haizaki got suspended for some reason!" Kise shouted, surprising Kuroko. Aomine on the other hand, wasn't fazed. He already knew that he was dangerous. He probably got what he deserved. He didn't really care as long as Kuroko was safe.

"Is that why he hasn't been coming to school?" Kuroko knew that it was none of his business, but for some reason he couldn't help but to feel like it affected him.

"I guess so." Kise shrugged. "Well it's not that I care about him, but Akashi told me to tell you."

"Akashi-kun did?" Now this surprised Kuroko. He must have a motive for telling him since Akashi wouldn't do anything unnecessary.

"Oh and this too!" Kise dug into his pants pocket and retrieved a folded paper. "He also demanded for me to hand this to you." Kise gulped as he remembered the way Akashi over powered him. **(Akashi wasn't as threatening as his current self, so that's still impressive.)**

"Huh?" Again Kuroko was surprised.

Just then, the bell rang for the class to begin. Even though Kise wanted to know what the paper read, he didn't want to get into trouble with the teachers.

Kise pouted. "I guess I'll see you guys later, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi." He waved and left the classroom.

As the lesson started, Aomine was already bored out of his mind. The only way out was to lay his head down and catch a few winks. Kuroko, having not slept at all the night before, fell asleep soon after. He might as well get a good rest before he reads the note, he was sure that Akashi wouldn't be too harsh on him.

"Oi." The teacher threw a piece of chalk at Aomine. "No sleeping in my class. It's the first period of the day!"

Aomine rubbed the spot where the chalk landed. "I wasn't even sleeping for that lo-." He yawned, but then noticed that even Kuroko was sleeping. "Why do I get scolded and not Kuroko?!"

"Shut up!" Another piece of chalk flew through the air.

"Dammit." Aomine decided to just keep his mouth shut and the class continued peacefully.

-x-x-

When Kuroko woke up, he stared at his surroundings. _"How long was I asleep?"_ He thought. He also realized something. "Where am I?" He then noticed that his body was moving, he was sleeping on top of someone's back, being carried to who knows where. He then looked up and recognized the grey hair. "Haizaki-san?"

"Huh? Oh you're awake." Haizaki, the person that was supposed to be suspended, suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko was trying to remain calm. He hated that he could see a lot of things from up there. He silently cursed tall people. After a few seconds, he spoke again: "I thought you were suspended."

"It ended today." Haizaki was surprisingly nice. He wasn't always the most…pleasant person, but Kuroko was expecting him to dump him into a trashcan or something.

Kuroko stared at the back of Haizaki's head. "So why are you carrying me?"

Haizaki never looked at him. He didn't want Kuroko to see his expression. "Akashi requested for me to do it." He held up a folded piece of paper. "Supposedly, you got one too."

"Hm…" Kuroko dug into his butt pocket and took the paper out, unfolding it. He silently read it. The contents read: "Tetsuya. You will be having a visitor today. Please act as though you are sleeping, from Akashi." He squinted at it.

"So what does it say?" Haizaki asked.

Kuroko stuffed it back into his pocket. "Nothing that important."

"Oh…" Haizaki mumbled. Silence surrounded the two. All you could hear was Haizaki's loud footsteps. It kind of reminded Kuroko of a giant's loud stomps.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko mumbled.

"I'm taking you home." Haizaki remembered that that was what the note told him to do. What happens from that moment on depends entirely on him.

**-x-x-**

The walk to Kuroko's home was an awkward one. The two of them were silent the entire time, not knowing about what to talk about. Before this, the two of them pretty much didn't speak to each other at all. Though there were several occasions during practice and when Haizaki would decide to pick off of Kuroko's plate, not that the really minded at the time.

"Thank you for taking me home." Kuroko bowed slightly after Haizaki was thoughtful enough to place him on top of his bed.

"No problem." Haizaki murmured. His face must have been a bright red. He tried is best not to think about the fact that he was inside Kuroko's room. Although he was known for stealing other people's moves, he would only eat food from Kuroko's plate. He was pretty sure that Kuroko never noticed that though.

"You can sit down if you want." Kuroko motioned towards his bed, not that he understood it could also mean something else.

"N-Nah I'm good..." Haizaki looked around the room. He gave up and chose to sit on the carpet.

Kuroko's eyes darted back and forth, glancing at everything but Haizaki's face. He was glad that his room looked normal and he made sure to keep things tidy. He would probably die of embarrassment otherwise.

"So uh..." Haizaki scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea about what to talk about."

"Me too..." Kuroko was surprised that it was Haizaki who initiated the conversation. "Hey...Haizaki?"

"Mhm?" Haizaki replied, his eyes searching Kuroko's room.

"Why were you suspended?" He asked.

"Well... I ..." Haizaki mumbled awkwardly.

Kuroko noticed that Haizaki seemed uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Haizaki blushed a little. No one had ever been so considerate of him before. "No it's okay..." He breathed in, calming himself down. "I got suspended for hitting a student."

Kuroko nodded. "And?" He asked, expecting more.

"...That's it."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked.

"Yeah well the guy really pissed me off, so I decided to lay one on him." He smirked, but the look in his eyes told Kuroko that Haizaki was keeping a secret from him.

"What did he do?" Kuroko couldn't understand why that would get him suspended. Most of the time, it would be something more extreme.

"Nothing really..." Haizaki's head tilted down so Kuroko couldn't read his thoughts.

"..." Kuroko didn't reply immediately. He knew that there was something on Haizaki's mind, but he didn't want to force him into anything.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

The two of them heard a voice on the other side of the door. Kuroko got off of his bed, knowing that it was his mother calling him. "Sorry Haizaki-san. I'll be right back." Kuroko smiled at him.

Haizaki didn't turn around. Instead, he raised his hand and waved. Once he heard the door close with a click, he lowered his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" His hand covered his reddened cheeks. He sighed. Hopefully Kuroko hadn't noticed his odd behavior.

**-x-x-**

Sadly, Kuroko didn't return quickly. His mother had requested for him to do some chores and Kuroko never had the chance to tell Haizaki that he may take a while. When he finally completed his duties, he practically ran up the stairs. He opened the door with a loud bang, but was forced to quiet down when he saw Haizaki lying on the ground, his limbs splayed on the carpet.

"Heh." Kuroko chuckled. He decided to grab a few of his pillows from his bed and laid it below Haizaki's head. As he was doing so, he found himself pulled into Haizaki's embrace. His breath hitched in his throat, wondering if he was angry about him touching him while he's asleep. After a couple of seconds, Kuroko realized that Haizaki was still asleep and he had to stop himself from giggling too much. Who would have thought that the Haizaki would be a hugging type?

"Geez, you must be tired." Kuroko smiled softly as Haizaki nuzzled his neck, making him blush. Kuroko suddenly had a thought and leaned in, kissing Haizaki on the lips. He was sure that the male wouldn't mind a stolen kiss or two.

"Hah~." Haizaki moaned softly, and then pulled Kuroko closer, deepening the kiss. He then licked Kuroko's bottom lip, surprising him and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

"Ahh-." Kuroko was cut off by Haizaki's dominating tongue. For some reason Haizaki was desperate to touch him. His hands darted all over Kuroko's body, rubbing his back, his thighs and in between his legs. Although Kuroko was surprised by his bold actions, he couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure when he reached his limit. His voice caused Haizaki to open his eyes.

The two stared back at each other until both of their faces were scarlet.

"I-Im sorry." Haizaki practically jumped away from Kuroko when he came to. He covered his face with his arm, disbelief showing on his features.

Kuroko panted as he tried to catch his breath, but seeing Haizaki squirm made him smile. "What were you dreaming about?

"Huh?" Haizaki lifted his head to lock gazes with Kuroko, making him even more embarrassed.

Kuroko smiled at him. He had no idea why, but he felt as though the two of them were meant for each other. He felt as though he had known Haizaki for years.

**-x-x-**

Later on, Akashi revealed the fact that Haizaki had been GreyStealer all along and that Haizaki had found out about him a long time ago. **(A/N: Who wouldn't? His name is pretty obvious)**

It also turned out that the reason why Haizaki got pissed at the student was that he was talking shit about Kuroko behind his back.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you Tetsu." Haizaki confessed as his hand played with Kuroko's hair. He smelled like vanilla.

Kuroko smiled, something that only occurs when he's with Haizaki. He inched closer and decided to steal another kiss. "Don't worry about it." His smile widened as his head was on top of Haizaki's chest, it was a little tough, but it was the best pillow he ever had. "It's our little secret."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that there's so many! Also, thank you for reviewing even if it's as a guest. They really mean a lot to me! :D**

**List of Requests:**

**JustAnotherFan: Akashi x Kuroko (innocent)**

**AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko**

**innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko**

**Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

**animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**

**fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko**

**Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

**TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko**

**iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko**

**Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise**

**iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko**

**itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko (+Jelly Aomine)**

**blackraven623: Kagami x Kuroko (cooking lesson)**

**frania: Mitobe x Kuroko**

**Yamanaka Chika: Akashi x Posessive!Kuroko**

**blackraven623: Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko**

**In case if some of you are wondering, I still accept request. It's just that anything after blackraven623 will be included in another collection. I already have great ideas for that if no one does! :D Please review!**

**P.S. This one was fast since I already had some of it written (maybe like 600 words) and didn't want it to go to waste. Sorry if it's not to your liking.**


	11. Obscured Love

**Title: Obscured Love**

**Pairing: Akashi x (Innocent) Kuroko (Requested by** **JustAnotherFan)**

**A/N: Kekekeke, some of this was already written (more than a thousand words *cough* 1,200 *cough*). It was supposed to be the beginning of the Rakuzan one (Chapter 5) =w= It's good to recycle. Though it sucks that I would type so much and end up changing it along the way...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Have you ever wondered about the relationship Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijūrō share? Although Aomine Daiki was Kuroko's first friend in the team and became his light, Akashi was the one that saw potential in him and taught him his unique style. The two of them have a relationship similar to a master and a servant. If Akashi were to text Kuroko, or any of the other members, they would be there without question. Everyone in Teikō respected their captain and vice versa.

So how did Kuroko react when one day he received a "Summon" text from his ex-captain? Of course he followed his orders. He didn't want Akashi to use his "Emperor Eye" on him. Knowing that he would get scolded for going to where Akashi is, he was told to keep it a secret from everyone. His main option was to slip away before anyone could see him, but who knows if they'll end up searching for him. So he decided to use an excuse.

"Coach...?" Kuroko walked towards Aida Riko, the femal coach of Seirin and his senior by a year. As always, she didn't hear him the first time. Once in a while he hated his lack of presence, but it's his one strong point, or so Akashi said in the past.

Kuroko tapped her shoulder. After some observation, it appears that if he says something while being behind a person, they would jump in surprise.

"Oh Kuroko you scared me!" Riko spat the milk that she was drinking and wiped her mouth with a nearby towel.

Kuroko just stared. _"I guess that it doesn't help either way," _was what he was thinking.

"So what is it?" Riko asked with a grin. Although she did scare Kuroko with her poisonous cooking and strong wrestling moves that would put a professional to shame, he knew that she was nice.

"Can I leave practice early?" He asked. He glanced to the left.

Riko would have allowed it, but she was curious since Kuroko would always be there for practice. "Hm, what for?"

"My mom wants me to pick something up," he said while staring at her to make her believe him, but on the inside, he was smiling.

"..." Riko digested his words. "Sure," she smiled. "Make sure to clean up your stuff and don't forget anything."

Although she allowed him to leave, she was still curious. It wasn't like Kuroko to lie, but at this point, everyone was listening in on the conversation. They never saw his mom before or even where Kuroko lives. His private life was a complete mystery to them. They already tried to follow his home once, but were distracted by a pretty girl and lost sight of him.

Once Kuroko was out of sight, they all huddled together, forming a circle. "So who wants to follow Kuroko?" Riko asked.

Hyūga Junpei, the captain of the team pondered for a while. "No matter what, Izuki should definitely go."

Izuki nodded. "My eyes are so good; they're just like an Eagle's!"

Hyūga hit him on the head. "Nevermind let's just shove this idiot into a car and push it into a river!"

Everyone else agreed.

"You guys are so mean," Izuki pouted.

Then he opened his mouth, but it was taped shut by Riko. "Another word and I'll twist your tongue."

That made him think of 'tongue twisters', but luckily he was already silenced. He was sadly able to write it into his book of puns.

Hyūga ignored the idiot and looked towards the rest of their team. "For this mission, we need skilled people who are fast on their feet and able to follow Kuroko to the ends of the earth." That last part made everyone look at Kagami.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Kagami blinked, pointing to himself.

"Well you are his light…and you would probably whine anyway and want to go," Hyūga said and there were no objections to this.

Kagami brooded. He wouldn't whine.

"So...who else?" After some discussion, it was decided that the entire team would follow Kuroko. Even if they had a few members right for the job, the others couldn't help themselves. Also, this way they wouldn't lose sight of him easily. They discussed it and came up with two squads, writing it down on a sheet of paper.

Squad one consisted of: Izuki, Kagami, Hyūga, Kiyoshi and Riko.

Squad two consisted of: Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda.

"Wait shouldn't it be better if someone else were to lead squad two?" Kagami asked.

"I guess so…" Hyūga tilted his head, thinking. "Then how about this?" He drew an arrow, switching Kiyoshi with Furihata.

"Eh why?" Kiyoshi shouted.

"This way I won't have to deal with you," Hyūga smiled smugly.

As the two of them argued, Kuroko walked passed. "Goodbye." He bowed with his bag already strapped onto his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, they realized something.

"Ah!" Hyūga and Kiyoshi blinked. "We already lost sight of him!"

Riko punched the two of them in the head. "You idiots!"

**-x-x-**

As Kuroko walked down the sidewalk, he stared at his phone, following the directions that Akashi sent him.

The two squads followed him from different positions, to make sure that they wouldn't lose sight of him.

"Don't you find it weird?" Riko questioned.

"What?" Kagami said impolitely. "Uh what do you mean?" He corrected himself.

Riko always found that odd about him, but brushed it off. "I'm pretty sure that we're far from Kuroko's home. There's no way he could be running an errand."

Hyūga pushed up his glasses. "You're right, but all we can do is stalk- I mean follow him."

As they got farther and farther away from their school, they were already getting bored. Not only that, but it was starting to get packed. Even through crowds of people, Kuroko was able to easily pass them. The others however, weren't so lucky. Their respect for Kuroko went up a little.

**-x-x-**

After a while, Kuroko decided that it was time for him to lose them. He noticed that they were following him ever since he got ready in the locker room. He was surprised that they could actually make it this far. It must have been due to Izuki's keen eyes. Who knew that it would come in handy?

Kuroko was almost at the destination, but he needed to lose them before then. If he allowed them to follow him to such an extent, they would easily be able to figure out why he was there.

Kuroko used his misdirection to divert their attention when he passed through a crowd of people. This one was even more packed than the ones before, and soon…his presence disappeared completely.

"Dammit!" Both squads lost sight of him.

"Maybe it would have been better to lose them earlier?" Kuroko mumbled as he stared at the ground.

After walking for a little longer, Kuroko finally made it. Although Kuroko would prefer to visit him somewhere else, he was in the mood for a vanilla shake. Though it was farther away compared the usual one he visited, this way the other members wouldn't be able to see him.

Kuroko pushed the door and the bell rung, signaling his arrival.

"Welcome!" One of the employees greeted him.

He smiled in response since it was one of the only times that strangers would notice his presence. Instead of walking to the counter and ordering his usual meal, he headed for the dining area, searching for his special person.

Luckily for him, the other person was obvious to find. All he had to do was find a person with red hair.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called him over to his table.

Kuroko smiled softly. When he got to the table, Akashi didn't stand up to greet him. Instead, Kuroko bowed slightly. "Hello Akashi-kun." He then sat on the chair opposite of Akashi. He noticed that on top of the table, his meal was already there. One burger, fries, and a large vanilla milk shake. This was the reason why he loved Akashi. He immediately began to suck the shake.

Although the couple was content and had a happy atmosphere, outsiders didn't see it that way. The two boys had serious expressions, though most didn't even know that Kuroko was there in the first place. The two didn't seem like a couple at all.

One person whispered, "That must be his friend or something."

"Maybe they're siblings; they look similar, "another replied.

Akashi's ears perked at the sound of the hushed whispers all around them. He was actually getting a little pissed off that strangers couldn't see the love the two of them shared at all. He then looked at Kuroko whom in his eyes looked very happy at the moment. Although his expression was the same as normal, his eyes had a shine in them and his skin glowed. Kuroko practically took his breath away. The way he made the vanilla shake seem appetizing, he really wanted a taste.

Akashi smirked at the image of him feasting on Kuroko's lips. His hands slammed down on the table. He could barely control himself from jumping the poor guy.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko paused his drinking to stare at Akashi.

"Can you hear them?" He asked suddenly.

Kuroko paused then shook his head. "Why what's wrong?"

"..." Akashi slowly lifted his hand. He hadn't meant to bang it that hard. "Sorry Tetsuya. Would it be okay if we take a walk?" He asked, getting up from his seat.

"Huh? Uh sure..." Kuroko began to put his food away into the backpack he brought with him.

Akashi turned to throw away his trash. As he did so, he made sure to glare harshly at the people who were talking about them. They all shivered in fear.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"Sorry." Akashi smiled at Kuroko, shocking those around them. He slipped his hand into Kuroko's, holding it firmly. "Let's go." He made sure to give the gossipers one last glare before smirking and walking away with am oblivious Kuroko by his side.

**-x-x-**

"Are you okay Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked when the two of them entered a park near the fast food restaurant. His voice was laced with worry, causing Akashi to blush.

Akashi scratched his head. "Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled. _"Just a little pissed off," _is what he thought.

"You don't seem fine at all..." Kuroko grabbed Akashi's left arm and pulled him to a bench and sat down.

Akashi stared at him.

Kuroko stared back.

For a couple of seconds the two had a staring competition and in the end, Kuroko won.

"Ugh fine I understand," Akashi scowled as he sat on the bench and then moved to use Kuroko's lap as a pillow. "Happy now?" He questioned grumpily.

"Mhm." Kuroko nodded and smiled softly. He snickered when Akashi turned away, his blush almost the same color as his hair.

"Are you sure that this is okay? People are going to gossip."

"I don't care about what others think," Kuroko replied honestly. "If I want Akashi-kun to lie on my lap, there's no one that can stop me."

"...I see," Akashi looked away, his blush darkened again. He didn't want to admit it, but his words made him happy. "You know I could easily take advantage of you right?" He whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kuroko looked down at him with a smile.

Akashi closed his eyes. "Nothing, I said nothing." He smiled. The two of them sat like that for a while, minding their own business. They didn't care about what others thought of their relationship, as long as they had each other.

**-x-x-**

"Dammit!" Kagami punched a nearby tree. "Where the hell did that bastard go?!" He screamed as the group finally gave up. Too bad for them, they didn't notice that there was a couple not too far that were having a touching moment. At times like that, Kuroko was glad that their love was an obscured one.

The next day, Akashi surprised the group by visiting Kuroko during practice.

"What? The two of you are dating?" Kagami frowned. In front of him, Akashi had his arm around Kuroko. Kuroko acted as if it was nothing. "So you met up with him yesterday?"

"What?" Akashi gave Kuroko a stern look. "They followed you?"

Kuroko quickly turned around with a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." This way he didn't have to tell them and be interrupted during their alone time. He was easily able to kill two birds with one stone. Well that and got to make them run around for no reason. He chuckled softly, but they definitely heard him.

"..." Everyone's eyebrow twitched. Does this mean he planned the whole thing?

Akashi chuckled with a huge grin. "As expected of my partner." Maybe he could make him completely his earlier than he thought.

**-x-x-**

**List of Requests:**

**AJ-Machado: Moriyama x Kuroko**

**innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko**

**Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

**animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**

**fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko**

**Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

**TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko**

**iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko**

**Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise**

**iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko**

**itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko (Jelly Aomine)**

**blackraven623: Kagami x Kuroko (cooking lesson)**

**frania: Mitobe x Kuroko**

**Yamanaka Chika: Akashi x Posessive!Kuroko**

**blackraven623: Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko**

**A/N: Tada! Title of second collection will be *drum roll* Kuroko's Overtime! :D So in case you would like to request, it will be added to the list for that collection. When the time comes you'll get to see it! Those that haven't requested one yet, it's your chance! Sorry if it's not good...but please review even if it's criticism or flames! I like spicy food.**


	12. Goukon

**Title: Goukon**

**Pairing: Moriyama x Kuroko (Requested by AJ-Machado)**

**A/N: I added TunaForDesert as a friend on facebook :3 If you guys want to add me too, ask for my name in a review? If you want though, I'm not forcing anyone. =w=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet.**

**-x-x-**

"Please Kurokocchi!" Kise pleaded to the light blue haired male. "Please do me this one favor!" He kneeled on the ground in a begging position inside Maji Burger, gaining attention from the other customers.

"Kise-kun...you're embarrassing me." Kuroko deadpanned as he held the straw of his vanilla milkshake at a distance, the temptation was too great. He immediately began to drink some more.

"I'll do anything! Just please come to the Goukon with me!" He didn't even care if strangers looked at him weirdly.

"What's in it for me?" Kuroko asked.

"Well..."

And that was how Kuroko was forced (persuaded) to join Kise to a Goukon with a couple of other basketball members from Kaijou.

At the moment, Kuroko was standing near one of the walls at their supposed meet up place. He wasn't the type to lean against the wall, but he would rather wait in the shade. He was dressed up a little more than usual, thanks to a particular pink haired girl. When Kuroko told Satsuki that he would be attending his first Goukon, she was already screaming in the phone, wanting to help choose an outfit for him. Surprising right? Well not really since she finally got over him when she realized that all this time, she always chose Aomine over him. Turned out she loved him since the two of them were little. The day she confessed, the two of them started to date. Who would have thought that Aomine wasn't as much of a "baka" as we all thought? Not that Kuroko had a problem with it though; he always knew that the two of them would make a good couple.

"Kuuuurokoccccchiiii!" Kise yelled as he ran towards Kuroko with his arms out wide.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko side stepped him, resulting in Kise slamming in the wall.

"You're so mean Kurokocchi." He frowned as he rubbed his now red nose.

"Who said you could leave your senpai behind?!" Kasamatsu yelled at Kise as he kicked him in the back. Kasamatsu Yukio, third year and captain of the Kaijou Basketball team. He's known for his short stature and strong willed persona. He was a person that Kuroko respected.

"K-Kasamatsucchi." Kise had a small blush on his cheeks after getting up from being kicked down.

"Hm?" Kuroko blinked, finding his behavior odd. Why is it that he's calling him in such a familiar way?

Kise glanced at Kuroko. When the two of their eye's met, Kuroko finally understood. Kise had fallen in love with Kasamatsu-san. Kise held his hands up, pleading for Kuroko not to say anything.

Kuroko held the same expression, but instead, he held a thumb up. "You owe me more milkshakes." Kuroko's favorite vanilla milkshakes. They were the only reason why he was wasting his time there in the first place.

"Anyway, where's Moriyama?" Kasamatsu looked around angrily. "I told that bastard to be here before I got here. He must have been side tracked by pretty girls or something!" He took his anger out on Kise, though it wasn't on purpose. It just became a habit.

"Ouch!" Kise groaned in pain as Kasamatsu's foot was on his back. He then pointed in the direction of where they came from. "Ah there he is!" He really wanted him to stop hurting him.

Soon, Moriyama was in front of them with a disappointed expression.

"Why are you so late?!" Kasamatsu had his fists ready in case he gave the wrong answer.

"I was busy getting ready. I have to look nice for the ladies," Moriyama said with a small smile on his face at the thought of pretty girls. Moriyama Yoshitaka, a well-known ladies-man. He is known for his unorthodox shooting. His short black, green tinted hair was parted to the right in his usual style. "So why is it that I don't see any pretty girls?" He frowned. _'I almost thought that Kuroko was a girl for a second.'_ He thought as he sneaked glances at the smaller male. Anyone would think that he could pass for a girl if only he had longer hair. He had to pinch his cheeks to make sure that his thought process didn't travel down the wrong path, the path with a lot of traps.

Kuroko watched the three of them quietly. He noticed that they got along pretty well even though in the beginning, Kise was a stuck up guy. He was glad that he was able to change for the better. He didn't realize it, but he began to smile as he thought of how close the three of them are.

'Cute,' Moriyama had paused in their argument to see Kuroko's mask break a little. Their eyes met and he felt a small shock. He felt as though an electrical current had escaped from Kuroko's light blue orbs and it made him tingle. Moriyama had to make sure to slap his cheeks to erase the sudden thumping in his chest. _'Wrong. Wrong! You don't like boys. You don't like boys!_' He scolded his messed up mind.

"...Maybe I did hit him...a little too much?" Kasamatsu mumbled as the three of them, including Kise and Kuroko stared at Moriyama slapping himself.

"Mhm," both Kise and Kuroko agreed.

"Who said you could agree?!" Kasamatsu yelled, giving Kise a good hit on the side.

"You said it, not me!"

Kuroko made sure to step away from them, he didn't want to be considered a weirdo.

**-x-x-**

The four boys left to meet up with the girls. Instead of having four girls attend, for some reason there was only three. The seven of them left to go to a Karaoke place and sing their hearts out.

"So your name is Kuroko-kun?" A pretty girl with shoulder length hair sat close to Kuroko.

In his opinion, she was a bit _too_ close. "Yes," he replied politely and scooted away.

"I heard a lot about you from Kise-kun," she said, a little pissed off. She moved so their legs were touching.

"I'm sorry, but I like to have personal space," he stated while looking at her, hoping she was smart enough to get the message.

"Tch," the girl flipped her hair (though there wasn't much to flip) and got up. She decided to try her luck with Moriyama.

"Hi," she purred while stroking his thigh. "What's your name?" She tried to be seductive and batted her eyelashes that seemed to have too much mascara on them.

After getting a closer look, Moriyama's so called 'love' disappeared, especially after he witnessed her attitude. For some reason, the fact that she did that to Kuroko pissed him off. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy." He smiled apologetically, though on the inside he wanted to slap her hand away. Moriyama then got up and sat near Kuroko, he made sure to keep a distance. "...If you don't want to hang out with the girls, then why did you come here?" He asked, curious.

"..." The image of Kise begging him to keep the whole milkshake thing a secret for some odd reason and was told to tell a lie. "I came because I wanted to see Moriyama-san." Kuroko had a small smile on his face for effect.

Moriyama's mind went blank as a red arrow pierced his heart.

Kuroko returned to watching the other two girls sing as a duet since both Kise and Kasamatsu were busy conversing.

"Do you think it's working?" Kasamatsu mumbled as he whispered into Kise's ear.

"Y-Yes," Kise blushed a little.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Kasamatsu stared at him directly.

"N-Nothing," Kise shook his head._ 'You're just killing me with how hot you are, so nothing at all,' _he thought.

"Hm..." Kasamatsu continued to stare at him suspiciously, but he soon gave up. "Are you sure it's okay like this? I mean you purposefully made it so only three girls would come and yet two of them are lesbians."

Kise took a deep breath and smirked as he watched Moriyama squirm in his seat. "It's working better than I thought."

"S-Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom..." Moriyama excused himself and left the karaoke room.

Kuroko tilted his head, but let him go without another word.

"Ah you see that's just the way Kuroko works. Almost everyone falls for his charm," Kise sighed; poor guy didn't even see it coming.

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth. "...Does that mean you also fell for his charm?"

"Huh?" Kise turned towards him.

"No...It's nothing," he mumbled.

**-x-x-**

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Moriyama splashed some water on his face to wake him up. Since when was he into guys? He then suddenly remembered the time when he first saw Kuroko. It was during the practice game against Seirin. Everyone thought that they sucked and that Kuroko was just dead weight. No one other than Kise understood his true potential. He got to feel what it was like to go against such a strong person, he was left breathless. The way he would surprise you and do the unexpected, he knew that he would never be bored with him. Not only that, but his looks were similar to that of a girls. He was pretty sure that Kuroko would get mad if he knew he thought that, though.

"Moriyama-san?"

Moriyama heard a knock on the door, already recognizing the voice as Kuroko's. He proceeded to bang his head against the wall. Since when was he able to notice him so easily? The world must be coming to an end.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko's voice sounded concerned.

Moriyama immediately wanted to console him that everything was alright, that he shouldn't have to worry about anything as long as he was there with him.

Kuroko paused then began to turn the knob, only to feel it being pulled on the other side, preventing him from opening it. "Moriyama-?"

"Don't come in!" Moriyama shouted, shocking Kuroko. "...I don't want you to see me like this...so please don't come in," he leaned his forehead against the door. If he tried hard enough, he could hear Kuroko's breath on the other side. There definitely was something wrong with him.

"...Okay,"

Moriyama smiled, relieved.

"But I have to use the bathroom..." Kuroko squirmed. He honestly couldn't hold it anymore. He then heard a thump inside. "Moriyama-san? Are you okay?"

Moriyama chuckled, sounding like a crazy person. He thought he was there for him. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Can you open the door please?" Kuroko knocked again. The door opened slowly. A very dark Moriyama smiled at him. "Here you go."

"Ah, thank you." Kuroko bowed his head a little in thanks and walked to the urinals.

"..." Moriyama watched him for a little while until his face turned red. He ran out of there as fast he could. What is he now? A pedophile?

**-x-x-**

"Kuroko! Sing a song for us!" Kise shouted, pushing Kuroko towards the microphones.

"...I don't sing," Kuroko side stepped him and started to walk back to his seat.

"No no no," Kise grabbed his arm. "Even Kasamatsucchi sucks at singing and yet he sang anyway."

The rest of them shuddered at the memory. Who would have thought that he was so tone deaf?

"...Still no." Kuroko sat back down with a defiant huff.

"...What did you say about my singing?"

The ends of Kise's hair stood up at the prickling sensation of Kasamatsu's anger. "Sorry sorry." He apologized as he was once again hurt.

"Why won't Moriyama-san sing?" At the mention of his name and Kuroko's voice, Moriyama blushed. "No thank you," he rejected strongly.

"Why not? I think that you would have a nice voice," Kuroko dealt a heavy blow against Moriyama's resistance.

"Okay," he agreed before he could stop himself. He got up and snatched the mic from Kise. When the song began to play, it turned out to be a love song. He was so going to kill him later.

**-x-x-**

"Goodbye!" The three girls bowed a little before turning around and walking away. In their opinion, they had a good time, except for the black haired chick since she didn't get any action at all.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Kise smiled at the remaining boys. The sun was still out so it wasn't that late yet. "Why don't we hang out some more?"

"Sorry Kise-kun, but I have to go home," Kuroko bowed.

"W-What?" Kise frowned. "But I wanna have fun with Kurokocchi," he whined.

"Grr." Kasamatsu growled, squeezing his hands into fists. "Come with me!" He grabbed Kise's arm and headed to somewhere else. "You guys might as well walk home together!" He yelled at the two before disappearing in the crowd with a crying Kise that was afraid for his life.

"..." Moriyama and Kuroko watched the two leave.

"...Well goodbye," Kuroko bowed again.

Moriyama frowned as he watched Kuroko walk away from him. His heart twisted a little, _'Why am I feeling this way? Almost like a puppy watching their master leave for work,'_ he shook his head. This wasn't the time to feel like this. Who knows if he'll get another chance like this? _'I can also find out where he lives,' he nodded, resolute._ "Hey Kuroko! Wait up!" He ran to where he was.

Kuroko looked up at him, "Hm?"

"Uh..." Moriyama blushed a little, "Let me walk you home okay?"

"...Sure," Kuroko smiled.

The two of them walked in silence, though for some reason, Moriyama would easily lose sight of Kuroko if he didn't keep an eye on him.

"Stop wandering away from me before you get lost," Moriyama grabbed Kuroko's hand on impulse. "Ah!" His face darkened. "S-Sorry..."

"Nhn," Kuroko shook his head. "It doesn't bother me..." he gripped his hand tighter.

"...T-That's good," Moriyama scratched his cheek while looking up. The warmth of Kuroko's hand felt nice.

**-x-x-**

"Kasamatsucchi?" Kise worriedly followed Kasamatsu back into the Karaoke place and after getting a room, he was shoved inside before Kasamatsu locked the door behind them. "Eh?"

"You..." Kasamatsu forced him onto one of the cusions. "Why are you always, Kurokocchi this and Kurokocchi that? Huh? It's really getting on my nerves."

"..." Kise blinked slowly. Was he...jealous?

"You never talk about me like that," Kasamatsu glared at him. "Do you like him?"

"I..." Before he could give an answer, Kasamatsu smashed his lips against his, rendering him unable to respond. "Kasama-," he breathed.

"I don't care if you...hah...like him...hah," he said through kisses that made Kise melt. "I'll make you forget everything about him so all you can think of is me." He then broke away from Kise's lips and moved up towards his ears. "I'll make you remember my voice," he whispered, a deep growl stuck in his throat.

"Hee." Kise closed his eyes and shivered. His ears were sensitive.

Kasamatsu then moved to his nose. "I'll make you remember my scent..." He then grabbed Kise's chin and lifted his face towards his since at the moment, he towered over him. "I'll make you remember my taste...all you will think about is me."

Kise surprised Kasamatsu by wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him only a few centimeters away from his face. "Too late." He whispered into Kasamatsu's ear. "You're already all I ever think about."

Kasamatsu smirked. "That makes this easier then," he chuckled as the two put the private room to good use.

**-x-x-**

"Well goodbye Moriyama-san," Kuroko bowed to him. In reality, Kuroko's home was far away from Moriyama's though he didn't mind since he got to find out where he lived. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"It's not a problem, if anything I hope that I can do it again sometime..." He laughed while kicking a small rock on the ground.

"Again?" Kuroko bit his lip, an odd action from him.

"Well...I was wondering if..." he trailed off.

"If?" Kuroko sounded a little happy.

"If you would like to go to another Goukon with me?" He asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"...Huh?" That wasn't what he expected at all.

"U-Um well, I..." his face darkened. It might as well stay that way since it was practically permanent by now.

"Bakamori," Kuroko frowned.

"Eh?" Moriyama was surprised he suddenly had a nickname. He was even more surprised when Kuroko pulled him closer so he could plant a kiss on his lips.

"Why would I want to go on another Goukon? You might as well just ask," Kuroko pulled away, returning to his usual self.

Moriyama covered his face with his hands, completely flustered. "D-Does that mean you...?"

"Maybe." Kuroko looked away.

"Does that mean we could go on our first date?"

"First date?" Kuroko frowned. "What are you talking about? Today was our first date."

"Huh?"

"...You really are a bakamori." Kuroko shook his head. "The only reason why I came was for you," he smiled.

"That really was the only reason?" Moriyama pulled Kuroko into a hug.

"Of course."

-x-x-

"I thought you said that I was the only reason?!" Moriyama found Kuroko the next day at Maji Burger with a depressed Kise and a table full of empty milkshake cups.

"Well at the end yes," Kuroko admitted while he sucked on a straw. Although he didn't have much of an appetite, his thirst for vanilla shakes was endless.

"Jeez," Moriyama sighed, then looked at Kise whom was crying over his empty wallet._ 'I guess I should be glad I'm not paying,'_ he thought. He actually felt bad for Kise now, especially since he would definitely be scolded by Kasamastu when he finds out about it.

"Kise..." For once, Kasamatsu wasn't kicking him as a greeting. He decided he needed to be nicer since the two of them were now dating. "What is this?"

"Uh..." Kise tried to find an excuse.

"This is how you persuaded him to come yesterday?" He growled.

'_Oh shit,'_ Kise got up and was gone in a flash.

Kasamatsu chuckled evilly. "Oh you better run," he chased after him with an evil grin. He would soon be punished.

"...Well I'm glad we're not like that," Moriyama slided into the spot where Kise had been sitting in.

"Mhm," Kuroko nodded. "Want some?" He took the straw out of his mouth and faced it toward him.

"Don't mind if I do," Moriyama grinned. Thank god he fell for Kuroko. Maybe he could have a taste of something else when the two of them are alone.

**-x-x-**

**List of Requests:**

innocent-orange-sky: Takao x Kuroko

Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko

Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko

animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko

fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko

Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)

TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko

fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko

iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko

Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise

iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko

itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko (+Jelly Aomine)

blackraven623: Kagami x Kuroko (cooking lesson)

frania: Mitobe x Kuroko

Yamanaka Chika: Akashi x Posessive!Kuroko

blackraven623: Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko

**A/N: I've been wondering about this, but what's your favorite chapter(s) so far? :3 I found out about a couple of you guys and it made me happy. Remember I accept criticism! If anything, I encourage so that I become a better write, so please review!**


	13. Hoodies

**Title: Hoodies**

**Pairing: Takao x Kuroko (Requested by**: **innocent-orange-sky)**

**IMPORTANT: Someone has notified me that due to me accepting requests, there is a possibility that I may be reported if I continue. Because of that, I have decided to upload my posts to my from now on. I wouldn't be able to stop the story since I believe it would be rude to not finish, but this will be the last chapter of KT on this site. If you can't go onto Tumblr, then please PM me and we can figure this out. My Tumblr link will be on my profile.**

**Side Note: I've been waiting for this one for a looooong time! I mean, TakaKuro has this charm...and it's fun to mess with Mido-kun. Ah...people call me a tsundere and they like to tease me...now I see why. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

It was a sunny day until it suddenly began to pour cats and dogs. Luckily for two people, they made it inside the huge building before they were drenched.

"So...why am I coming with you to the mall?" Midorima grumbled as he walked beside a bubbly Takao. He was irritated since it was his day off and he wanted to spend it fixing his nails and practicing his shooting. Not only that, but it was raining. He was glad that he checked his horoscope beforehand and brought his lucky item, an umbrella. He was too stingy and didn't want to share with Takao.

"Well duh it's because shopping is more fun with a friend!" Takao grinned as he pulled his hoodie down and shook a little, ridding himself of the excess water. He never planned to share an umbrella in the first place. He wouldn't want to look like the two of them are dating after all.

Midorima sighed. He might as well just follow him; he did need a new pair of shoes and bandages after all. "Fine, but you better not fall behind," he muttered.

"Yes!" Takao smiled happily, glad that he didn't have to put much effort into making him follow.

"_Bump!_" Takao accidentally collided with someone when he took another step.

"Ah! Sorry," he apologized. When he looked at the person's face, they were wearing a hoodie just like he was. He noticed the familiar light blue color hair from inside the hoodie. "Kuroko...?"

"Tch," Kuroko clicked his tongue.

"_Did Kuroko just click his tongue at me?" _Takao's mouth opened to say something, but he was pulled by Kuroko, whom hid behind a tall bush.

"Kuro-,"

"Shh," Kuroko held his finger up to his own lips, staring at Takao intently.

"..." Takao blushed and then nodded.

The two of them were silent as Kuroko stared into the crowd, clearly looking for something.

"_Why am I so nervous?"_ Takao questioned his beating heart. _"Is he even nervous at all? God he's too close," _Takao closed his eyes, the thumping of his heart echoed in his ears.

"There," Kuroko pulled him closer; almost as if it would make the two of them become even more invisible than they already were.

Takao held his breath, expecting a big scary monster to pop out of nowhere. The seconds ticked by as the two were on red alert.

"Kuroko you dumbass!"

Takao opened his eyes, was that who he think it is?

"Where the hell did you run off to?!" Kagami cursed under his breath. He was already starting a scene and it was that idiot's fault. "Che." He turned around and was soon out of sight.

"Phew," Kuroko sighed in relief.

Takao just stared at him, his eye twitching. "What was that all about?" He asked Kuroko.

"Ah..." Kuroko stared at him. "Hello Takao-san," he finally greeted.

Takao was about to question him again when his ears twitched. "Crap!" He pulled Kuroko closer, the same exact action that Kuroko had done to him.

Just then, Midorima walked by, a tad angry from being abandoned by the idiot. "When I find him, I'll kill him."

Takao felt like his death would come soon.

"What was that about?" Kuroko asked when the coast was clear.

"I should be the one to say that!" Takao yelled.

Kuroko plugged his ears with his fingers.

Takao inhaled to calm himself down.

"Done?" Kuroko asked patiently.

"Yeah," Takao scratched his head.

"I left Kagami after I finished eating," Kuroko stood up and dusted himself off.

"So?" That didn't seem like that was a good enough reason.

"He ended up having to pay," Kuroko said, straight forwardly.

"Ah..." Takao stood up and looked at what Kuroko was wearing. Kuroko was wearing a black hoodie; it was actually the same exact hoodie that he was wearing. "We look like a couple," Takao mumbled.

"Hm?" Kuroko turned around and faced him. He pulled his hoodie up again just in case Kagami would be near. "You should pull yours up too,"

"Huh?" Takao was too lost in thought thinking about how good the two of them looked. So he was caught by surprise when Kuroko's hands were suddenly on the back of his head. "Kuroko...?"

"Let me do this for you," Kuroko smiled.

He was way too close for Takao's comfort, but he didn't mind. He felt like his heart was going to explode any minute now though.

"Done," Kuroko had pulled his hoodie up and over his head. He also made sure that his hair was tucked in nicely so he wouldn't get caught by Midorima if he also passed by.

"Kuroko...?" Takao stared at the shorter male. Kuroko glanced up at him. The two stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, but in reality, was only a few minutes.

"Kuroko you bastard!" The two of them turned around to find an angry Kagami walking closer. Each step resounded with a loud thump, showing just how pissed he was.

"Come on!" Kuroko slipped his hand into Takao's. "Let's go," he pulled Takao and ran away from Kagami.

Takao could have sworn that Kuroko had a small smile on his face.

They ran, hand in hand, hoping that they lost the red head, but soon bumped into Midorima.

"Takao..." Midorima growled.

"Sorry sorry," Takao apologized he ran with Kuroko. "See you later," he said as he waved. He really couldn't help but to chuckle at his angry and shocked expression.

**-x-x-**

"Hah...Hah," both Kuroko and Takao panted after they ran to a nearby park. Still hand in hand, the two decided to stand beside a huge tree to catch their breath. He was glad that the rain had stopped while they were inside the mall. They didn't have to worry about getting wet.

"Sorry for dragging you along," Kuroko apologized.

"T-Thanks," Takao said, a little winded from the long run.

"W-What for?" Kuroko asked, panting. He really wasn't the most athletic due to his small stature.

Takao waited a few seconds to make sure that he could express his feelings properly. "A-Although I didn't get anything done, I have to admit it was kind of fun."

"..." Kuroko stared at him; a small pink blush dusted his cheeks. "Sorry."

"No," Takao shook his head. "It's fun to be dragged around from time to time," he smirked. "How about you drag me along on a date next time?"

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked. Was he seriously flirting with him?

"How about we have one now..." Takao grabbed his hand. "I was thinking about taking a stroll anyway."

Although Kuroko didn't say anything, he allowed himself to be pulled by an eager Takao.

"Ah look a rainbow!" Takao commented as he pointed up towards the sky. A huge rainbow was right above them. "To see a sight like this, I'm glad that it rained."

As Takao gazed at the sky, Kuroko nodded. _"I guess I made the right choice to bump into you..."_ he thought and then smiled. _"To have the same hoodie as you...Just as Midorima always said..."_

"It must have been fate."

**-x-x-**

"Where the hell did he go?" Kagami stomped around the mall, walking in circles.

"I'm going to kill him." Midorima glared at the crowd in front of him as he sat down on a bench, wiping his glasses.

"Those freaking bastards!"

**-x-x-**

**A/N: If some of you would like to be my friend on facebook, just leave it in the review okay? :3 I would love to have fellow Kurobasu fans as friends!**

**List of Requests:**

•**Dariahn: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

•**Tetsunya: Aomine x Kuroko **

•**animefan106: Izuki x Kuroko**

•**fangirling-girl: Kasamatsu x Kuroko**

•**Yoruhime-san: Aomine x Kuroko (Fluffy)**

•**TunaFish Of Vongola: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

•**fangirling-girl: Miyaji x Kuroko**

•**iivogelchen: Hanamiya x Kuroko**

•**Kagecchi: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise**

•**iivogelchen: Himuro x Kuroko**

•**itachisgurl93: Eikichi x Kuroko (+Jelly Aomine)**

•**blackraven623: Kagami x Kuroko (cooking lesson)**

•**frania: Mitobe x Kuroko**

•**Yamanaka Chika: Akashi x Posessive!Kuroko**

•**blackraven623: Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko**

**Please review! Sorry that I can't continue it on here, I hope that you follow me on Tumblr!**


End file.
